May be this is love
by Random231
Summary: A story of an affair and love never admitted it's a Goku and Bulma story till the end.
1. The start

"Hey Chichi!" Goku shouted as he entered the house from a full days worth of training with Gohan.

"Hey mum!" Gohan shouted after Goku. They both entered the house but when they entered the kitchen thinking Chichi would be in there, she wasn't they had no idea where she was. "I think Chi chi's in the toilet Gohan."

"Did you hear that?"Chichi asked worriedly.

"Yes Kakarot is here"Vegeta said whilst putting on his clothes.

"I am going to go Vegeta and you go to Bulma but suppress your ki.

"Okay and I'm not a fool you should know that of all people."Vegeta said with a laughter of his own.

"Of course I know that you are not a fool my prince."Chichi said putting on her sarcastic voice and putting on her clothes.

"Of course you know that my princess farewell"Vegeta said with a final kiss and a grin.

"Oh hey Chichi"Goku said in the middle of a arm wrestle with Gohan.

"Hhh... m...uuuuuuuu...m" Gohan managed to spit out in the middle of the arm wrestle.

"Hello now finish your little game and eat were going to Capsule Corp. today."Chichi added thinking of Vegeta.

"Woman Kakarot's family is coming" Vegeta yelled as he entered the bedroom.

"I know Vegeta" Bulma stated.

"Fine I'm going to train"

"Whatever try to be nice to Goku if you see him"Bulma said.

"Like that will happen he's a third class I'm a prince" Vegeta stated.

You know Vegeta you being like this is why we fight why can't you be a bit sweeter like Goku Bulma thought, then the doorbell went off that indicated the son's family had arrived.

"Hey Bulma"Goku and Gohan said together Chichi was just looking around for Vegeta.

"Hey guys come on in"Bulma invited in everybody sat down in the living room.

"So how's training guys?"Bulma asked.

"Great Gohan's growing to be a monster"Goku replied with a grin and chuckle from everyone else except Chichi,who was still looking around still for Vegeta.

"Uhh Chichi you all right your quite?"Goku asked

"Huh oh yeah i'm fine can I go to the toilet Bulma?"Chichi asked.

"Sure Chichi you know where the toilet is"Bulma replied Chichi rushed off to the toilet that was nearest to the gravity chamber where she knew Vegeta would be.

"Chichi seems a bit off lately"Goku said after Chichi left.

"So does Vegeta"Bulma said as well.

"I agree they both have been acting weird when I see them"Gohan added

Chichi was looking at Vegeta train, " Woman are you going to stand there or come in?"Vegeta said knowing what was coming. A hot passionate kiss from Chichi.

"I love to go anywhere where you are"Chichi told Vegeta, "now have a shower and i'll try to come and meet you okay"Chichi added.

"Why have a shower when I'm going to sweat later?" Vegeta questioned.

"So nobody's suspicious"Chichi pointed out

"okay"Vegeta left with a final kiss and spanked Chichi on the way out.

"Hey guys"Chichi said happily.

"Hey"everybody said in union.

"You seem happy again were you holding in a number one or two for the toilet?"Goku asked with laughter surrounding him with his own.

"Goku I shall not answer that question"Chichi replied still laughing. Well the mood has lightened up Goku thought to himself.

"Hello there Goku, Gohan and Chichi"Mrs. Briefs kindly greeted

"Hi Mrs. Briefs"Goku and Gohan greeted back

"Hello Mrs. Briefs" Chichi greeted back more formally than Goku and Gohan. I wonder how to get out of here and get to Vegeta Chichi thought to herself.

"Would you like some cakes dears?"Mrs. Briefs asked

"Yes please you know I can't resist your cakes Mrs. Briefs"Goku said leading Mrs. Briefs to the kitchen with Bulma and Gohan behind.

"Chichi come on"Bulma said breaking Chichis train of thought.

"Oh yeah coming"Chichi got up and went to the kitchen and thought of a plan to get to Vegeta.

"Bulma so how's Trunks?"Chichi asked pretending to care.

"He's fine he's going to wake up in about five minutes he usually wakes at 4:30pm"Bulma said. Right five minutes she'll probably tell us to come then I can somehow get to Vegeta Chichi thought. Goku and Gohan stuffed themselves with different variates of Mrs. Briefs cookies.

"WHAYWHAYWHAYWHAYWHAY!"

"Looks like Trunks is up you guys coming you can probably calm him down quicker than I can"Bulma said.

"Sure"Gohan and Goku said together and everyone went up to Trunks room but on the way Chichi tripped over and went to Bulma and Vegeta's room to rest until she recovered from her fall. "Suckers think I actually sprained my ankle well I think Vegeta's having a shower so, let me do something that will send him over the edge when he comes out"Chichi said to her self but when she was about to execute her plan Gohan came in and saw Chichi moving around.

"Umm mum your walking pretty quick after spraining your ankle"Gohan said wondering if his mum had fallen and sprained her ankle or what.

"Uh I was just stretching it"Chichi said calmly but was sweating as if she was caught.

"Okay mum were going now come on I'll help you to the car"Gohan said and carried Chichi to the car. I didn't even get to see Vegeta Chichi thought to herself.

"Thanks Bulma I wanted Chichi to get out she's been bit weird,how about you,Trunks and Vegeta come over tomorrow it'll be a little change huh?"Goku asked.

"Yeh that'll be nice I want to see the country side again and relax"Bulma said looking into Goku's eyes.

"Nice come around three Chichis usually free then"Goku said staring in to her eyes.

"What about you?" Bulma asked mentally slapping herself she just wanted to chat with Chichi right.

"Me, I train around that time and don't worry you didn't say anything bad,I'll finish soon enough and catch up with you guys"Goku said not noticing the blush on Bulmas' face.

"All right see you later Goku"Bulma said.

"See you later Bulma"Goku said as he drove off.

"Come on Gohan you want to get stronger then, don't think twice about a punch your going to hit be quick,"Goku guided Gohan in their sparring match whilst Piccolo was meditating at the side. Bulma's car landed outside of the Son's resident. Bulma knocked on the door to see if Chichi was in.

"Hello Bulma" Chichi greeted.

"Hi Chichi" Bulma greeted back but not as formally. "Vegeta come here and say hi at least."

"Whatever hi Kakarot's mate happy"Vegeta said in a mad tone.

"Yes."Why did he not just argue like he usually does, plus his voice was calm it was a mad tone but not like his normal voice tone strange Bulma thought.

"Hey Bulma I set out some seats over there with some lemonade and snacks let's go it's like a little picnic."Chichi said with an enthusiastic voice.

"Yes that's nice Vegeta you coming."

"No I shall be inside clearing my mind of thoughts."

"What thoughts have you got?" Chichi asked and Bulma chuckled.

"It's his new hobby let's go"Bulma replied for Vegeta. Chichi and Bulma went to the table and Vegeta went inside.

"Come on Gohan harder I know your stronger than that." Goku said aloud in the sparring match.

"I can't. BUT I HAVE TO YAH!"Gohan screamed and punched Goku in the gut. Goku coughed out some blood.

"Excellent that is the energy the power just think what your fighting for."Goku told Gohan.

"It's been a long time since i've been in the countryside."Bulma told Chichi.

"You should come more often"Chichi told Bulma.

"Yeh your right."

"Hey guys"Goku and Gohan said together.

"Hey guys"Bulma greeted back.

"I think i'll go inside and check and see if everything's ok, i'll also check up if Vegeta want's anything."Chichi said.

"Good luck with that."Bulma said to Chichi.

"Wow Gohan you seem to be getting stronger"Bulma commented.

"Yep since dads training me i'm going to get strong, one day I want to be as strong as dad."Gohan said.

"Well Goku you best be teaching Gohan properly, or else."Bulma told Goku in her strict voice.

"Okay Bulma, Gohan I will try my hardest to get you super saiyan as quick as possible. But it will need determination and concentration okay."Goku told Gohan.

"Yes sir."Gohan said in a military voice which made everyone chuckle. "Here Bulma i'll hold Trunks for you."

"Thanks Gohan."

"No problem ma'am."

The three went inside the house talking and laughing. When they entered Chichi wasn't there or Vegeta.

"Guy's where are Vegeta and Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, let's check up stairs" Goku replied. When they went up stairs they could hear moans and grunts. As they reached the door and opened the door they saw Vegeta and Chichi completely and utterly naked. They were having sex on Goku and Chichis bed.

_**I don't own Dragon ball Z thanks to all the reviewers and readers thank you.**_


	2. Cheaters

"Come on Gohan you want to get stronger then, don't think twice about a punch your going to hit be quick,"Goku guided Gohan in their sparring match thinking about the on coming events with the androids. Piccolo was meditating at the side on a rock. Bulma's car landed outside of the Son's resident. Bulma knocked on the door to see if Chichi was in.

"Hello Bulma" Chichi greeted.

"Hi Chichi" Bulma greeted back but not as formally. "Vegeta come here and say hi at least."

"Whatever hi Kakarot's mate happy"Vegeta said in a mad tone.

"Yes."Why did he not just argue like he usually does, plus his voice was calm it was a mad tone but not like his normal voice tone strange Bulma thought.

"Hey Bulma I set out some seats over there with some lemonade and snacks let's go it's like a little picnic."Chichi said with an enthusiastic voice.

"Yes that's nice Vegeta you coming."

"No I shall be inside clearing my mind of thoughts."

"What thoughts have you got?" Chichi asked and Bulma chuckled.

"It's his new hobby let's go"Bulma replied for Vegeta. Chichi and Bulma went to the table and Vegeta went inside.

"Come on Gohan harder I know your stronger than that." Goku said aloud in the sparring match.

"I can't. BUT I HAVE TO YAH!"Gohan screamed and punched Goku in the gut. Goku coughed out some blood.

"Excellent that is the energy the power just think what your fighting for."Goku told Gohan.

"It's been a long time since I've been in the countryside."Bulma told Chichi sitting down.

"You should come more often"Chichi told Bulma.

"Yeh your right."

"Hey guys"Goku and Gohan said together.

"Hey guys"Bulma greeted back.

"I think I'll go inside and check and see if everything's okay, I'll also check up if Vegeta wants anything."Chichi said.

"Good luck with that."Bulma said to Chichi.

"Wow Gohan you seem to be getting stronger"Bulma commented.

"Yep since dads training me I'm going to get strong, one day I want to be as strong as dad."Gohan said.

"Well Goku you best be teaching Gohan properly, or else."Bulma told Goku in her strict voice.

"Okay Bulma, Gohan I will try my hardest to get you super saiyan as quick as possible. But it will need determination and concentration okay."Goku told Gohan.

"Yes sir."Gohan said in a military voice which made everyone chuckle. "Here Bulma i'll hold Trunks for you."

"Thanks Gohan."

"No problem ma'am."

The three went inside the house talking and laughing. When they entered Chichi wasn't there or Vegeta.

"Guy's where are Vegeta and Chichi?" Bulma asked as they searched downstairs.

"I don't know, let's check up stairs" Goku replied. When they went up stairs they could hear moans and grunts. As they reached the door and opened the door they saw Vegeta and Chichi completely and utterly naked. They were having sex on Goku and Chichis bed.


	3. Question and answers

"CHICHI VEGETA!" Goku and Bulma screamed at the top of their lungs. By this time Goku was super saiyan, Bulma fumed with anger and Gohan was just as fumed as Bulma.

"Goku, Gohan, Bulma what are you doing here?"Chichi asked panic overcoming her.

"What are we doing?" Bulma said angrily. "Your over here having it off behind your husbands back, and Vegetas cheating on his wife. And your saying why are we here." Bulma said overcome with anger.

"Mum how could you, AAAHHHHH I'm your son dads your husband. Vegeta you got a family so why you two why AAAAHHHHH!" Gohan was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"We'll talk later" Goku said nobody had heard this voice of Goku's it was strict even Vegeta was a bit shocked but cleared her expression quickly.

"Come on Gohan let's go outside." Bulma said taking Gohan outside and took hold of Gokus arm firmly and dragged him outside.

"How could they Bulma to all of us we gave them as much love as possible" Goku exclaimed struck by what he had just witnessed.

"I don't know Goku." Bulma said.

"Dad, Bulma I want to vent out all my anger my frustration out." Gohan said in anger.

"So do I, let's spar and use all that anger and frustration inside of you ok" Goku said.

"Ok I'll be over there here's Trunks Bulma" Gohan said.

"Goku nice way of letting him vent out his frustration" Bulma said liking Gokus idea.

"It's not just that. Gohan can become super saiyan with all this anger." Goku said.

"Really that's great and not great but don't forget about them two" Bulma said pointing at the Son's resident.

"Don't worry and watch the show."Goku said Running off.

"Vegeta what are we going to do." Chichi said.

"Continue what we were doing."Vegeta whispered in Chichi's neck leaving butterfly kisses on her neck he carried on till he hit her sensitive spot.

"Ok" Chichi gave in quite easily.

"Harder Gohan vent it all out."Goku said whilst blocking all the punches given. How much harder does Goku want them punches Bulma thought. Remembering the old times when he fought the whole Red Ribbon Army by himself. Those were the times were they had no worries except each other's lives.

"DAD HOW COULD THEY, TO YOU, TO ME, TO BULMA!" Gohan screamed and fell to the ground. Bulma rushed over to Gohan to see if he was okay, whilst Goku slowly landed on the floor.

"Gohan are you okay?" Bulma asked worriedly. But Gohan didn't say anything.

"Gohan stand up, Bulma you might want to come stand here." Goku directed and they did as told.

"Gohan you can't express all your pain through fighting I understand. You are very angry, I don't know the answers of your questions. But at this moment you are full with rage. Know one thing if you can't express through fighting express by your thoughts. Scream as loud as you want,about what happened then we'll get your answers for your questions." Goku told Gohan. Bulma was happy to see Goku mature at this stage and not ripping off Vegetas head.

"Okay Dad." Gohan said. Gohan remembered seeing Chichi with Vegeta in Goku and Chichi's bed.

About Chichi going to Capsule Corp just to see Vegeta, she was there to do it in Bulma and Vegetas bed. How Chichi and Vegeta betrayed everybody's trust. He screamed and screamed thinking about the same things, angry full of rage. Bulma was quite shocked at what she was seeing. She was seeing a half beaten kid screaming and his hair turning blonde. On the other hand Goku was pleased at Gohan for finally letting everything out that he kept in for so long.

"Vegeta what's that noise?" Chichi asked getting up.

"Nothing probably Kakarot. Ready for round 4 I know I am." Vegeta was too occupied with Chichi to realise what was happening out side.

"Very good Gohan" Goku said completely proud of his son.

"Wow you have accomplished something great Gohan congratulations." Bulma said completely wowed at the fact Gohan had become a super saiyan. Trunks wasn't even crying he was just staring at the spectacle, in front of him.

"Dad I feel great I feel powerful." Gohan said.

"Yes, power down I'll cut your hair later. We gotta get our answers first though." Goku explained to Gohan. Gohan powered down and the three of them walked in to the house whilst Trunks was in Bulmas arms being cradled. As they walked inside they found Chichi and Vegeta inside snogging snuggled up on the sofa.

"Let's continue this talk about this affair." Goku said straightforward breaking the disgusting display of the two.

"Gohan you might want to take Trunks and leave." Chichi suggested.

"No mum." Gohan said.

"You can't say that to me I'm your mother." Chichi said aloud.

"Chichi Gohan can stay this is a matter of his life as well and about being a mother, your not doing a very good job are you." Goku said defending Gohan.

"What do you want to know then huh?" Vegeta asked sitting up straight.

"When did this affair start?" Bulma asked.

"One week after Trunks was born" Chichi replied.

"WHAT!"The three screamed at the same time.

"Vegeta came here angry that you were pregnant. He forgot that he married you so he could get on with his life. He just wanted you for your looks Bulma. Goku and Gohan went to Master Roshi's" Chichi finished.

"What Bulmas looks come on Vegeta, she is someone to love. She's got a great personality; she's clever being pretty is only part of the package for Bulma." At this point Bulma was blushing bu nobody realised. "What about me and Gohan then heh?" Goku asked.

"Well Goku I just wanted you for your martial arts and that you're good lucking that's it. You're a great kisser and good to be in bed with but that's all I wanted from you. Plus Gohan I didn't plan on having you. When I saw Vegeta here I realised I made the biggest mistake of my life marrying you Goku, and having you Gohan. I just love you for your skills nothing else guys we're sorry about this."

"I'm going to pack my stuff and get out of here as quick as possible come on guys." Goku said getting up and going to get his stuff out of his wardrobe. Gohan and Bulma followed suit. Gohan went to his room and packed his stuff. Whilst Bulma went to Goku.

"Goku come and stay at Capsule Corp." Bulma said. At the doorframe.

"Are you sure it's me and Gohan, we're like two little babies well I am." Goku said.

"Yes I've looked after you before your coming and I don't care even if I have to drag you." Bulma said strictly.

"Ok if you have no objections I have no objections."Goku said. Gohan came in with his suit case. "Dad will mum let me leave?" Gohan asked.

"If she doesn't don't matter I will get you out of this house." Goku said reassuring Gohan


	4. Home sweet home

_**Hi this is the new chapter for my fan fiction I don't own Dragon ball Z**_

Goku, Gohan and Bulma made their way down the stairs as Gohan opened the door Chichi came running.

"Gohan where do you think you're going" Chichi told Gohan really angrily.

"Mum I'm going away, I can't stay here with you and your boyfriend." Gohan told Chichi, not even looking into her eyes.

"Oh no your not." Chichi said looking straight at Gohan. Goku was staring at Chichi but not deadly.

"Chichi let Gohan go. You let Goku go now let Gohan go, you didn't love him you love his knowledge. His skills remember what you said let Gohan go." Bulma said looking at Chichi.

"Shut up Bulma only because you couldn't look after your man!"Chichi yelled Bulma was taken back a bit.

"Chichi don't you ever say anything about Bulma. Anyway you couldn't look after me so Bulma did look after Vegeta he didn't look after her. Bulma is the greatest person I ever met if you ever say anything to her I swear the consequences won't be good." Bulma put her hand on Goku's arm, to tell him let's go.

"We're going Chichi including Gohan don't worry about your dad, he's heard everything with the help of Piccolo." With that the three left the house. Chichi was still struck about the way Gohan and Goku spoke to her. She had never seen Goku speak like that to anybody or Gohan.

"Chichi I am very disappointed with you." The Ox king spoke coming inside of the house.

"Dad where are we going?" Gohan asked walking further away from the house.

"We're going to my Grandpa's house we're staying there from now on." Goku said.

"Oh no your no your coming with me to Capsule Corp." Bulma said strictly grabbing Goku's arm.

Goku was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked letting go of Goku's arm.

"Your still so gullible Bulma." Goku said laughing in her face with Gohan.

"Goku, Gohan." Bulma said releasing a car capsule. "Get in Gohan can you hold Trunks please." Bulma said getting in the car everybody got in and Bulma drove off.

"Come on guys."Bulma said encapsulating her car. The three walked in the house and were greeted by Mrs. Briefs.

" Hello there dears would you like some cakes and tea?" Mrs. Briefs asked kindly.

" Hello there Mrs. Briefs please can we have some tea and cakes." Goku and Gohan said hungrily as if on cue their stomachs started rumbling, everyone started laughing.

"I'll go get dad you guys go on." Bulma said making her way to Dr. Briefs laboratory. While Goku and Gohan were stuffing themselves with cakes and ice tea.

"Mrs. Briefs your cakes are delicious." Gohan commented.

"Thank you Gohan they are all home cooked with a special ingredient." Mrs. Briefs said.

" Come sit down Mrs. Briefs and have some cake." Goku said and got a plate and put a slice of cheesecake in and some ice tea.

"Than you Goku." They are very well mannered Mrs. Briefs thought and had a bit of cake. Dr. Briefs came followed by Bulma.

"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Playing behind you." Gohan replied.

"Ok honey why did you call me?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Well.." Bulma not able of how to tell what had just happened.

"Um well you see Dr. Briefs long story short. We saw Chichi and Vegeta cheating on us with each other in bed, we asked them when this affair started they said a week after Trunks was born. Vegeta only married Bulma for her looks. Whilst Chichi married me for my looks, martial arts and because I am a good kisser and good in bed. She marrying me was a mistake and Gohan was unexpected. She said she fell in love with Vegeta when she saw him." Goku stopped and let the information sink in. Bulma and Gohan just looked at Goku.

"He used my daughter, Vegeta how could he." Dr. Briefs said annoyed.

"Wow that's why you guys were a little glum today." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Goku I have a question." Dr. Briefs said looking straight at Goku.

"Yes sir." Goku said formally.

"Did you stick up for Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked. Trunks started to cry.

"I'll go to Trunks." Gohan said getting up and walking away.

"Yes Dr. Briefs I did. Bulma had to stop me ranting on by placing her hand on my arm. Because she isn't just beautiful." Goku said the last part looking into Bulma's eyes and looked back at Dr. Briefs. Bulma was blushing but recovered quick enough to realize her mum and dad only saw her blushing.

"Well Goku I would love it if you stayed here, but knowing Bulma and your friendship she already invited you I believe, correct me If I'm wrong." Dr. Briefs said looking at Bulma and Goku.

"Yep Bulma was kind enough to let me and Gohan stay here." Goku said.

"Well Bulma honey show Gokua and Gohan their new rooms go on honey." Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma and Goku went to Trunks room to fetch Gohan to show him his room. Gohan was coming out of the room slowly and carefully closing the door behind him.

"Hey Gohan let's see these new rooms Bulma's gonna give us." Goku said. The three walked to the new rooms Bulma was going to give Goku and Gohan.

"Right Goku this is your room and Gohan yours is on the left my room is here on the right of Goku's room. If you need anything let me know okay guys." Bulma explained

"Thanks again Bulma. See you at dinner I'm gonna go and cut Gohan's hair." Goku said and went inside his and Gohan went in his room. Goku dropped his bag on the floor and went in Gohan's room.

"Right Gohan I'm gonna cut your hair come on." Goku said.

"Hey daddy." Bulma said as she walked in the lab.

"Hello there Bulma." Dr. Briefs said as he was making a capsule bike. "So how's Goku?"

"Goku's fine he cutting Gohan's hair." Bulma replied.

"Bulma how come you blushed when Goku said you weren't just pretty, do you like him?"

"Dad what Goku no. We're just best friends and we've been through a lot, anyone can blush if someone says that to you. I'm gonna repair the gravity room to occupy me and make a few adjustments." Bulma said and walked to the gravity room. I'm not in love with Goku how could by dad think that we're just best friends till the end, thought.

"There we go Gohan you have a shower and get changed I'll be in my room ok" Goku told Gohan and with the nod Goku walked to his room. I gotta have a bath as well Goku thought and went to te shower and cleaned himself and got changed. He looked at the clock and realised he had plenty of time till dinner, so he might as well go to sleep he was really tired. He fell on the bed and went in a deep slumber. As Gohan changed he too fell asleep.

When Goku woke up he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He made his way downstairs and saw everybody sat there. I must have overslept Goku thought seeing everybody eating.

"Hello sleepy head did you finally decide to wake up." Bulma said and everybody chuckeled.

"Hehehe long day plus I'm starving." Goku said patting his stomach.

"Well dear sit down the foods on it's way." Mrs. Briefs said. A few minutes later enough food arrived to feed Goku. Everybody was eating talking and laughing.

"That was delicious." Goku commented.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Briefs said back.

"Well I'm going I'll be back late. Gohan I want you to be up at six in the morning, then we'll go training with Piccolo okay." Goku told everyone.

"Goku where you going?" Bulma asked.

"Well to spar with Piccolo, oh I nearly forgot Gohan why don't you meditate, keep your head clear of thoughts feel the real power inside of you. Then it will be easy for you to become a super Saiyan."

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yep you can even see if Bulma's adjustments to the gravity room are any good for us." Goku said, everybody was shocked.

"Goku how did you know about the adjustments I made?" Bulma asked.

"I gotta go see ya later or even tomorrow." Goku said. He put his index and middle fingers, on his forehead and left in an instant.

"He didn't answer me Goku." Bulma yelled but was of no use he was too far away, she was really curious of how he knew.

"Hi Piccolo." Goku greeted to the namekian who drinking some water.

"Hello" Piccolo greeted back. "Ox king has left Chichi and Vegeta to stay at that house. He said he was very disappointed and he won't stay there he will live in the castle."

"Really I guess Ox kings angry. I told Gohan to be up at six we'll be here at half six. I was actually thinking why not train deeper in the woods, where there's more wood and hills and less animals. It will be more humid though." Goku suggested and warned.

"Ok the Androids will be here in a year so we need to bunk up the training." Piccolo agreed on the idea.

"All right now I don't know about you but I want to train." Goku said getting in his battle stance with his trade mark grin on his face.

"You didn't really need to ask." Piccolo said. Getting in his battle stance and the sparring started.

At Capsule Corp. Gohan was in his room mediating.

"Gohan can you come down and tesst the gravity room." Bulma said as she reached his room.

"Yeh sure." Gohan said and went to the gravity room with Bulma

"Right Gohan in the gravity room you can put the gravity level as high as you want. Shoot chi at droids which will rebound back to you, droids can also come and fight you whilst your dodging your own chi. You can fight 45 droids at one time the gravity goes up to 2050 which has actually been upped yep now go on in Gohan." Bulma explained and shoved Gohan in the gravity room which now was like chamber.

All right the panel lets put the gravity on 50 and and I'll dodge my own chi. Gohan thought to himself. 50X Earth's normal gravity was enough for Gohan he was in a tough battle dodging his own chi, but he was doing okay. An hour later Gohan came out and Bulma was there.

"Gohan are you okay?" Bulma asked concerned.

"Yep that's quite the machine Bulma it's like a chamber now that it's bigger. I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed good night Bulma." Gohan said.

"Good night Gohan." Bulma said back. Bulma went to the kitchen and got some tropical juice and sat down watching T.V.

An hour later Bulma was heading to bed when the door opened and Goku came.

"Hey Bulma how are you did I frighten you." Goku said sitting down.

"Goku it's twelve o'clock and your bleeding really badly let me get a senzu bean from your bag." Bulma said running to Goku's room. She went to his side draw and pulled uot a senzu bean and ran back to Goku. Feeding it to him.

"Thanks Bulma." Goku said. Sitting up straight.

"No problem you gave me quite a scare what happened to you?" Bulma asked relieved Goku was okay.

"I sparred with Piccolo but we didn't stop we carried on no breaks." Goku replied.

"What but you were gone since five Goku." Bulma said shocked they had no breaks.

"Well I got a bit of my sorrow out but oh well, so what did Gohan say about the gravity room?" Goku asked.

"He said it's quite the machine Bulma, and it's like a chamber now that it's bigger." Bulma said quoting Gohan's words.

"Nice how high did Gohan put the gravity?" Goku asked.

"Up to 50." Bulma told Goku.

"Bulma I'm going to take a shower." Goku said sniffing himself.

"Yep you sure are smelly." Bulma said laughing.

"Oh really well tomorrow your gonna be sweatin as well." Goku told Bulma. But before she could question Goku he was already gone upstairs. What does he mean Bulma thought, she really wasn't that tired so she put the T.V back on.

Goku was off to bed until he heard Trunks crying so went to Trunks room to check whether he was okay.

"Hey Trunks what's up, you know if you could talk it would be great." Goku said picking up Trunks and walking around the room.

"You know when you grow up I'm gonna hopefully train ya, then imagine that Gohan and Trunks the two Saiyans, vs Goku the alone Saiyan. It would be fun with Piccolo as a referee like in the world tournaments. Trunks I wish I knew which direction my life, Gohan's life and your mom's was going in I'm so confused. When you grow up you'll understand now Trunks go to sleep so you don't wake up your mommy. I know she went to bed when I came out of the shower." Goku said cradling Trunks as if Trunks was his own son. Trunks went to sleep and Goku put him back to bed and silently closed the door.

"Goku I didn't know you were that good with kids and you talk to them as if they're twenty." Bulma said. Goku was sheepishly laughing with his hand behind his head.

"Goku not hopefully your gonna train Trunks you are going to train Trunks. Plus about our lives I don't know." Bulma said. "Goku when you said all that stuff about me, that beautiful is only part of the package and stuff like that. Were you speaking the truth it doesn't matter if you weren't?" Bulma asked looking at Goku.

"Bulma I'd be stupid if I wasn't." Goku said holding Bulma's shoulders. "Plus I saw the two blushes on your face that you thought I didn't see." Goku said laughing whilst Bulma blushed.

"Good night Bulma." Goku said.

"Good night Goku." Bulma said back, missing the heat that came from Goku. Bulma fell on top of her bed and fell asleep. Goku fell on his bed his last thoughts before he went to sleep were home sweet home.

_**Please read and review after wards and tell me if you have any ideas of improving this fic.**_


	5. Goku and Gohan train

Goku woke up at five o'clock got up and went to get changed. Gohan woke up at five thirty and went to get changed. Goku was already downstairs eating his break fast.

" Hey Gohan come and eat breakfast." Goku said kindly inviting Gohan over.

" Ok I'm starving." Gohan said, they both ate and left the house at 6 o'clock. They were both flying over to the forest.

" Hey Piccolo" Goku and Gohan said.

" Hello Goku, Gohan." Piccolo greeted back.

"Piccolo I was thinking why don't we make Gohan super Saiyan again it will be harder." Goku suggested.

"Gohan super Saiyan!" Piccolo shouted shocked.

"Yep Gohan do your magic, pain and power remember." Goku said stepping back.

"Ok dad." Gohan said relaxing is mind and thinking of Chichi and Vegeta. Whenever he thought of them he fumed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Goku he's a."

"Super Saiyan." Goku said finishing off Piccolo's sentence.

"Yes I'm ready." Gohan stated.

"Come on Goku." Piccolo said jumping back to Gohan ready to attack.

"Ok." Goku said turning super Saiyan getting in his battle stance. As they looked at each other all three of them clashed in a battle.

Gohan threw a uppercut in Goku's gut but Goku blocked it and kicked Piccolo. Then Goku back fisted Gohan uppercut Gohan in the gut and elbowed him on the back. Then Goku dodged Piccolo's special beam canon and did a kamehameha. He charged forth and punched Piccolo

in the face, Gohan charged a masnko and it Goku. But Goku quickly recovered and dodged Piccolo's punch but was kicked by Gohan in the face and punched by Piccolo in the face and Piccolo and Gohan continued to double team Goku until when Gohan shooting his masenko Goku dodged it went behind Piccolo punched him in the back. Then did a kamehameha wave to Gohan, they kept on sparring till dinner and cooked some fish. Then they kept on sparring till eight o'clock.

"Well that was some workout we gotta be headin back see ya tomorrow Piccolo at seven, six was a bit early today hehe" Goku laughed sheepishly putting his head, Piccolo and Gohan were shocked that Goku thought there was a time where he thought training was tiring. "See ya tomorrow Piccolo." Goku said and used instant transmission to take Gohan and himself home.

"Wow dad that was intense." Gohan said.

"Sure was but I don't know about you but I'm starving." Goku said patting his stomach.

"So am I." Gohan replied.

"Hey guys just in time foods ready." Bulma said walking past them. Goku and Gohan quickly went to the table ready to eat, followed by Bulma and Dr. Briefs.

"How intense did you guys train?" Bulma asked.

"Very." Goku replied.

"It's like I can smell your intensity from over here." Everybody laughed.

"Well Goku Gohan dearies you best eat up for tomorrow." Mrs. Briefs said bringing in some food followed by the Capsule Corp. Robots.

"FOOD!" Goku and Gohan yelled devouring all of the food on the table.

"Calm down guys what did you eat during the day."

"Fish and water that's it we were too occupied with our training. Like good fighters devoted to save the world without dying." Goku replied.

"Goku these androids are they powerful?" Bulma asked.

"Very powerful hopefully nobody will die." Goku replied.

Small talk continued around the table Goku was the first to get up and have a bath followed by Gohan then Bulma.

Goku came out clean and just in his blue boxers and white vest walking down stairs and bumped in to Bulma.

"Sorry Bulma" Goku apologised for bumping in to Bulma.

"No problem Goku." Bulma replied, wow Goku has become more buffed than before he sure is adorable and what am I thinking he's my best friend.

"Bulma you ok?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Uh oh yeah everything's ok I'm going to bed goodnight Goku." Bulma said left.

That was a bit weird oh well I better get some water and sleep Goku thought to himself so he went downstairs and got a bottle of water and went to bed.


	6. An event

_**I don't own Dragon ball Z**_

Goku got up at six and went to get changed. Gohan woke up at quarter past six and got changed and went downstairs.

"Hey Gohan come and eat." Goku greeted kindly inviting him over.

"Hey dad." Gohan greeted back kindly and sat down devouring the food just like his father.

"Like father like son the saying is" Bulma said behind them watching them.

"Good morning Bulma." Gohan greeted kindly.

"Good morning Gohan." Bulma greeted back.

"Good morning Bulma care to join us and tell us why your up so early." Goku said kindly inviting Bulma over, while grabbing some pancakes and strawberries for her.

"Here ya go." Goku said.

"Thank you Goku, I'm up so early cause I've got a meeting at half seven important meeting." Bulma explained.

"We better get going see ya later Bulma." Goku said.

"Bye Bulma." Gohan said and the two flew off.

"Hey Piccolo let's get straight to business." Goku said getting in his battle stance whilst going super Saiyan..

"Hello to you to Goku hi Gohan." Piccolo greeted Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan greeted back going super Saiyan and going in to battle stance. The sparring match had begun. Goku kicked Gohan but was blocked and Piccolo punched Goku in the face then the stomach then, Gohan shot a chi blast at Goku then charged forth and Gohan and Piccolo punched Goku in the stomach and face. Goku quickly recovered and charged towards Piccolo back handed him did, then Goku did the meteor combination just like the 23rd world tournament. Goku grabbed Gohan's leg when he tried to do a flying kick and threw him in a wall and started punching and kicking him. Till Piccolo charged his special beam canon and Goku did his kamehameha. The day went on and they only ate fish and had some water.

"Goku I'm not training tomorrow because I'm going to be in immense meditation." Piccolo said.

"Don't matter Piccolo we'll need to do that for thoughts and abilities see ya Piccolo." Goku said.

"Bye Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Bye." Piccolo said back and in a flash they disappeared.

Bulma was walking to the table so she could eat. But bham Goku and Gohan appeared in front of her.

"AH!" Bulma shrieked and she fell over only to be caught in Goku's arm whilst he and Gohan were laughing at her, she liked being in Goku's arm she blushed but then remembered she was his friend, best friend.

"What are you two laughing at. You scared me half to death and I was gonna fall." Bulma emphasised about her falling.

"But you didn't cause I caught you." Goku said taking Bulma off his arm reluctantly, why do I want her to still be like that in my arms Goku thought but dismissed the thought as he smelt food.

"Let's go and eat." Goku said happily. Everybody went to the table and started eating.

"So Goku honey how was training?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Great Gohan's getting stronger now. But Piccolo's not training for the next two days. For immense meditation." Goku explained.

"Goku, Gohan come with me to a party, it's Mr. Hoshi's it's presentation stuff. Mum and dad won't come I'll be alone and it's tomorrow what you say." Bulma explained.

"Sure Bulma but we don't have any suits." Goku said.

"Don't worry I got you two a three piece." Bulma said.

"But Bulma what if we hadn't agreed?" Gohan asked.

"I would have forced you two and I can do that easily all I need to do is not give you any food."

"We could call the take away." Gohan said.

"I'll cut the phone lines so only mine works easy."

"We could just go out and buy the food." Goku said.

"Oh yeah you could." Bulma said displeased with her plan.

"Don't matter we would have gone anyway so when is this event?" Goku asked.

"Tomorrow at six." Bulma replied happily.

"We could train before then."Goku suggested.

"Yeah then we can becomme even more stronger, then we can defend the Earth from the Androids." Gohan said thinking just like his dad.

"That's the way champ." Goku said pleased with his son.

"Is Trunks coming?" Gohan asked.

"No he's gonna be asleep then the music and the noise." Bulma replied.

"Clever." Goku said whilst eating.

"Goku you can't be late. If we're late it can only be 30 mins." Bulma said strictly.

"Ok." Goku said finishing off his food. "That was lovely Mrs. Briefs. I'm gonna go and have a shower now good night guys." Goku said getting up and leaving.

It's always refreshing having a shower after training. I think I might as well meditate. Goku thought to himself. Goku meditated till eleven o'clock then stopped . I need a drink and go to bed. Goku went down the stairs.

"Hello Goku hon." Mrs. Briefs greeted when Goku walked down the stairs.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs." Goku greeted back whilst grabbing a bottle of water.

"Are you excited?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah a bit but I guess. I'll be with Bulma and Gohan for the night so it'll be fun." Goku replied

"Nice to know good night Goku."

"Good night Mrs. Briefs." Goku said and went to bed.

_**Hope you liked this chapter next one will be up soon.**_


	7. The event and the truth

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z sorry for the late update**_

Goku got up at half six and went to the bathroom and got changed and went downstairs. Gohan got up at quarter to six and went downstairs.

"Good morning champ come and eat." Goku greeted.

"Good morning dad." Gohan greeted back. Goku and Gohan devoured all the food on the table.

"That was nice." Gohan complimented.

"Sure was. We gotta train now so then let's check out Bulma's gravity chamber." Goku said.

"Okay dad let's go I wanna train really badly I wanna get stronger." Gohan said.

"Well then let's go and train." Goku said getting up and walking down to the gravity chamber.

"Right Gohan can you handle the gravity at sixty?" Goku asked.

"Maybe I did fifty last time for about an hour and a half." Gohan replied.

"Good you can handle it." Goku said and set the gravity at sixty. Gohan controlled himself so he wouldn't fall.

"Shall I take it to 90?" Goku asked Gohan just nodded a yes. Goku set the gravity to ninety, Gohan fell on his knees but got up.

"Let's take this easy at first so let's dodge chi blast's and fight robots not each other." Goku said

"Ok" Gohan said straightening up. Goku set the gravity chamber to his preference and shot the first chi blast. Goku and Gohan shot ten chi blasts each. Gohan jumped to his right whilst Goku jamp backwards then the first 40 robots came out. Goku punched the first one through the stomach three chi blasts were coming so Goku jumped behind a robot which the chi blast hit Goku kicked a robots head off. Gohan punched a robot in the head and kicked the robot through the stomach and karate chopped a robots head off. They continued their fight for another hour.

"Gohan that's that now let's leave the gravity for a bit and let's just spar uncontrollably." Goku said turning super Saiyan.

"Ok dad you asked for it." Gohan said turning super Saiyan as well.

"Confident are we?" Goku asked getting in battle stance.

"A little." Gohan replied getting in battle stance as well.

"Never be over confident remember that but always feel confident champ it's a life lesson champ." Goku said kindly happy Gohan was confident and not over confident.

The sparring match erupted Goku threw the first punch in Gohans stomach but Gohan moved out of the way swiftly and and kicked Goku's back. Goku went tumbling forward but stopped and dodged Gohan's karate chop on his back and punched Gohan in the stomach and kneed him in his face.

"Good morning hun." Mrs. Briefs greeted Bulma.

"Good morning Bulma." Dr. Briefs greeted Bulma as well.

"Good morning mum dad." Bulma greeted back. BOOM POW!

"Mum what's that!" Bulma yelled getting under the table. Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs laughed at Bulma.

"Oh hun It's just Goku and Gohan." Mrs. Briefs said. Bulma sat back in her seat.

"Well anyone could have screamed what if they wake up Trunks?" Bulma asked eating her pancakes.

"Well Bulma if you look on your right who's there?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Nobo... Trunks wow he woke up before me." Bulma said surprised Trunks woke up before her.

"Gohan let's put the gravity up to 120." Goku said.

"Yeah it'll be hard a challenge just what we need." Gohan said happily, Goku changed the gravity to 120 and Goku and Gohan got in to battle stance.

"Ready for round two?" Goku asked.

"Defiantly." Gohan replied. For the next 5 hours Goku and Gohan exchanged punches and took the gravity to 180.

"Guys dinner's ready and it's on the table." Bulma told Goku and Gohan who were in the gravity chamber through her microphone, which was attached to the gravity chamber.

"Race ya." Goku said.

"K 3,2,1 go." Gohan said and ran as fast as he could but Bulma fell by the wind that Gohan produced. Goku was running but Bulma fell Goku grabbed Bulma and still made it to the dining table mere seconds before Gohan. Bulma was in Goku's arms blushing as if she was some sort of bride.

"Maybe next time you sure were quick your wind knocked out Bulma high five for that champ." Goku said proud of Gohan and giving him a high five whilst letting Bulma go.

"Sorry 'bout Bulma." Gohan apologised.

"Doesn't matter sweet Goku should be apologising. You accidentally knocked me over and he was giving you a high five. Goku are you going to apologise?" Bulma asked and scolded.

"Of course I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't apologise. I am very sorry Bulma." Goku said Bulma smiled and gave Goku a hug. "But I did save you from hitting the floor."Goku mentioned Bulma blushed at what happened when Goku caught her but quickly stopped.

"But still children should..." Bulma was cut off by Goku's stomach. Everybody started laughing.

"No offence Bulma but I would rather skip your lecture or else I'm gonna die." Goku said giggling.

"Okay only because your gonna die." Bulma said.

"Goku remember the event." Bulma reminded Goku.

"I remember we're finishing early today." Goku said. Goku and Gohan finished there meals and went to train. They trained until Bulma told them to get out shower and get changed. Goku and Gohan went and got changed and went downstairs.

"AAWW you two look so adorable." Mrs. Briefs complimented. Goku was wearing a purple shirt and black suit tie and waist coat, at the back of the waist coat it was purple silk. Gohan was wearing a white shirt blue tie and black shirt.

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs." Goku and Gohan said.

"You sure do look smart." Dr. Briefs said.

"Thank you." Goku and Gohan said. They all sat down and started chatting. Goku got up and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Are you Goku you seem nervous?" Mrs. Briefs asked concern showing in her voice.

"To be honest I am a little nervous that's why I came to have some water." Goku replied.

"How come?"

"Because I think I like someone but I'm not sure but I will be after tonight." Goku replied.

"Would this someone be Bulma." Goku was speechless.

"How did you know?" Goku asked.

"That doesn't matter hun me and Gohan figured it out that's why he comes down later than you he comes to see me." Mrs. Briefs explained.

"That makes no sense." Goku said confused.

"Dad the idea is you and Bulma get together and today is the perfect day." Gohan said walking in the kitchen.

"Okay we'll see today let's go and sit down." Goku said becoming his cheery old self again.

Bulma was ready and looked at her self at in the mirror for the last time she was wearing a red dress which stopped at her feet. Her hair was curled and was wearing a red heals and a red hand bag. I hope Goku likes it, I found out why I blush when I fall in Goku's arms because I like him. But today I will see if I'm in love with him. Bulma thought to her self and nodded.

"Goku remember to ask her to dance with you to a slow song." Dr. Briefs said.

"Got it slow dance talking and listening." Goku said relaxing on the couch. Bulma was walking down the stairs when Goku saw her first.

He just stared at her and everyone looked at what Goku was staring at in tensely and it was Bulma.

"Wow honey you look great." Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs said.

"Thank you."

"You look great Bulma." Gohan said.

"Thank you you look quite the gentleman as well Gohan." Bulma complimented back.

"You look fantastic." Goku chocked out.

"You cleaned up nicely from all that blood and body odour." Bulma said and everyone shared a giggle.

"We best be going see ya later." Bulma said.

"See ya later." Goku and Gohan said whilst closing the door.

"I hope Goku and Bulma find their love for each other today." Dr. Briefs said.

"I hope they do as well tea and cakes?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

Goku Gohan and Bulma made their way down to the event. Goku and Gohan got out and Goku opened the door for Bulma.

"Thank you very much." Bulma said coming out of the limo.

"No problem." Goku said. They made their way inside and sat at the table reserved for the Briefs.

"Hello Bulma." A random voice greeted Bulma turned around to see Zachary. He was quite tall had brown short hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black tie and suit.

"Oh hey there Zachary." Bulma greeted back.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you and please call me Zac." Zachary said whilst Goku and Gohan were chatting away with each other.

"Yes it has Zac." Bulma said.

"Is that your husband sat next to you?" Zac suddenly asked.

"No my best friend." Bulma replied.

"Oh okay would you like a dance?" Zac asked.

"No I don't feel like it." Bulma replied.

"Come on Bulma." Zac insisted and Bulma knew he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Okay but only one." Bulma said.

"Sure." Zac and Bulma went on the dance floor and started dancing.

"Dad do you think Bulma likes him?" Gohan asked as they watched her dance.

"Not really Champ." If you look carefully Bulmas putting on a fake smile. Plus when he was talking to her she didn't really care." Goku replied.

"How did you know that dad?" Gohan asked.

"Having a friend you know since you were twelve and then becoming their lover has it's ups." Goku explained.

Bulma and Zac were just dancing to the opera music Bulma was really bored.

"Are you having a nice time Bulma?" Zac asked holding Bulmas hips tighter.

"Yeah can I sit down Zac I'm getting a little tired I'm gonna go sit down." Bulma said.

"Sure Bulma." Zac said. Bulma made her way back to the table.

"Hey Bulma didn't seem like you had a nice dance or conversation, he seemed like a nice guy." Goku said at what he observed, Gohan nudged Goku to ask what he was doing. Goku just mouthed give it a second or two.

"Well you see Zac and I were going out and he cheated on me and lied to me countless times. When I found out I asked him I shouted at him, and he just shouted back saying. ' I did the right the right thing. That I was a horrible girlfriend.' But I thought I was a great girlfriend." Bulma explained to Goku and Gohan.

"That's why you went to search for the Dragon Balls for the perfect guy so you didn't have another heart break." Goku finished off.

"Exactly Goku." Bulma said.

"Guys did you know that I think that there's a Super Saiyan 2." Goku said trying to change the topic as he saw raw emotion in Bulmas eyes.

"What!" Gohan and Bulma said as loud as they could not to attract attention.

"Yep Super Saiyan 2 you see whilst I was training I realised I wasn't becoming stronger. So I belive there's a Super Saiyan 2 which hopefully me and Gohan will reach before the Androids." Goku explained, to Bulma and Gohan. Bulma was a little upset that Goku may become really engrossed in training that he won't realise her love.

"Ladies and gentleman may I please have your attention." Said a man at the front.

"That's Mr. Hoshi he's gonna start the presentation so let's be quite so no joking or pranks okay." Bulma said, Goku and Gohan knew Bulma was serious.

"Okay Bulma this seems very important to you so we will be quite." Goku said for Gohan as well. The presentation of Mr. Hoshi's ideas to expand his business and his product ideas, Goku was meditating whilst opening his eyes so he didn't look like he was sleeping. Gohan was listening as hard as possible he was intrigued as much as Bulma. The presentation went on for about an hour and a half.

"I hope you like my ideas for the business and please let me know tomorrow thank you very much food is now being served." Mr. Hoshi announced.

"Was that bad Goku what did you learn?" Bulma asked turning around.

"Well there definatly is a Super Saiyan 2 and I subsided my hunger so I will eat calmly for you Bulma." Goku replied, Gohan and Bulma were shocked.

"You subsided your Saiyan hunger to eat normally like humans?" Bulma asked.

"Yes for you Bulma I realised this day is important for you so I'm trying to make it better." Goku replied Gohan was happy he didn't know his dad was romantic, or had a side like this for women. Bulma was happy that Goku was like this towards her.

After the food everyone was chatting away Bulma was talking to Mr. Hoshi about the deal.

"I'm gonna take Bulma for a dance." Goku told Gohan.

"Yeah dad you go on I'll stay here I want to talk to Mr. Hoshi about the deal I found some interesting things." Gohan told Goku.

"Okay Champ." Mr. Hoshi left Bulma and Gohan called him. Goku got up and stood in front of Goku.

"Bulma would you like to dance?" Goku asked stretching his hand forth.

"I would love to." Bulma replied. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Goku held Bulmas hips and Bulma held Gokus shoulders. Bulma was a bit nervous but slowly relaxed and moulded in to Gokus body.

"So Bulma how's this evening been for you?" Goku asked swaying with Bulmas movements.

"Lovely." Bulma replied. Bulma realised how much she loved being in Gokus arms and how much she wanted him, she wanted his love that he shared with Chichi. Goku realised that he loved being with Bulma he wanted to tell her but he was nervous but he knew he had to. He looked at Gohan who was still talking to Mr. Hoshi and looking towards Goku Gohan put his thumb up. Indicating he should tell Bulma now.

"Bulma you know how we've been friends for so long." Goku said gulping and feeling nervous but thought love finds it's ways so tell her don't be scared no matter what I will still be her friend best friend.

"Yeah Goku." Bulma said so Goku would continue hopefully to say what she wants to hear.

"Bulma today I realised that uumm today." Goku kept stopping.

"Goku you okay?" Bulma asked concern in her voice apparent.

"Yes something I desperately need to tell you. But I'd rather go outside in the park and tell you." Goku said leading Bulma outside.

Goku was stood near the lake where they could get a nice view of the moon shining off the lake .

"I can't keep this in I don't know if this is soon for you or you don't want to move on but. Today was important for me, to see if what I felt was real and it is. Bulma Briefs I am utterly and completely in love with you." Goku stated he just said what was in his heart it felt good to tell her. As he looked in her eyes they looked as if they were clouded with emotion.

"Goku I completely and utterly love you to. I loved you since the 23rd world tournament." Bulma stated happy she told the man she loves and leapt up to Goku for a kiss. At first it was slow but Goku put his tongue in Bulmas mouth and Bulma did the same grabbed Bulmas hips in to him and Bulma held his head with her hands. Gohan was just looking at them happy as can be at that moment it was a beautiful night. The full moon was shining on the lake and the two were there kissing not cared about the world at the moment, it was just the two of them. The two broke the kiss for the lack of oxygen.

"That was great Goku you are a brilliant kisser." Bulma commented.

"Thank you your brilliant your self." Goku complimented back.

"You know today was important for me as well I was going to see my love for you was it just a silly little crush or love." Bulma said.

"What was it?" Goku asked.

"Complete love for you Goku." Bulma said and they both locked lips again. They broke it again for the lack of oxygen.

"Is Gohan okay with it?" Bulma asked all of a sudden.

"Of course I am Bulma." Gohan replied walking towards Goku and Bulma.

"Gohan Mrs and Dr. Briefs gave me the courage to ask you tonight." Goku said.

"You don't mind at all." Bulma said.

"Not at all to be honest I rather prefer you and dad than Chichi and dad." Gohan stated whilst yawning.

"Bulma can we go now I'm quite tired?" Goku asked.

"Sure let me say bye to Mr. Hoshi and tell him we'll talk about the deal tomorrow.

Bulma went inside and went to Mr. Hoshi followed by Goku and Gohan.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Bulma." Mr. Hoshi said.

"Bye Mr. Hoshi." Goku and Gohan said.

"Bye boys." Mr. Hoshi said. Goku, Gohan and Bulma went outside and waited for the driver to come and pick them up.

"You know I could have just used instant transmission Bulma." Goku stated.

"Well we need to look formal in front of so many people not look like we walked home." Bulma stated back.

"Okay." Goku said sheepishly.

"Oh I forgot my bag at the presentation." Bulma said.

"Shall I get it for you?" Goku asked.

"Please if I go in then I'll start talking for a long time." Bulma said.

"Dad I need a wee." Gohan said.

"Come on Champ Saiyans don't pee in their clothes." Goku said taking Gohan back.

"Goku humans don't either." Bulma said laughing at Goku. Who was laughing with Gohan. I swear I hope life will be great from now on Bulma thought to herself and thought back to her kiss with Goku.

Somebody grabbed Bulmas hand and made her turn towards her.

"Bulma forgive me I love you." Zac said Bulma was startled.

"Wait no your not. You only fancy me I love somebody and they love me back you don't!" Bulma yelled at him in the park nobody was there.

"Yes I do and you love me back." Zac said back gripping Bulmas hips and forcefully trying to kiss Bulma, whilst she tried to break free.

"Goku." Bulma said whilst trying to break free. Goku could feel Bulma in trouble so he ran to the lake and saw Zac and Bulma. Gohan came running behind Goku.

"Zac let go of her." Goku said glaring at Zac.

"No way Goku Bulmas mine she loves me." Zac exclaimed.

"No I don't your a freak." Bulma said.

"Zac let go of her." Goku repeated.

"No way man she's mine like it or not!" Zac yelled at Goku.

"Zac let go of her now and I mean now she doesn't love you she said it her self." Goku said as his anger was being poured out.

"Dad your powers rising you could go Super Saiyan right now." Gohan whispered.

"Okay Zac I don't wanna repeat my self let go of Bulma." Goku said.

"No way didn't you hear me you ain't getting her I'm getting laid today by Bulma." Zac said.

"Zac shut up." Goku said and in the speed of light Goku ran to Zac and punched him in the gut. Zac fell on the ground in pain and agony. Bulma ran to Goku who was still staring at Zac, Gohan joined in the hug Goku left his gaze from Zac and hugged them back. Goku heard the limo park at the side of the park.

"Come on guys cheer up, the limos here plus today love has found it's way today." Goku said trying to lighten the mood. Which seemed to work Gohan and Bulma smiling happily walking to the limo.

They entered the house laughing and talking and were greeted by Mrs and Dr. Briefs.

"Hello there Bulma, Goku Gohan." Dr. Briefs greeted.

"Well looks like you two love birds are finally together ." Mrs. Briefs said looking at Goku and Bulma holding hands. Goku, Bulma and Gohan told them about the evening and said their good nights and went to bed. Goku and Bulma went upstairs.

"Goodnight Goku." Bulma said.

"Goodnight Bulma." Goku said and leaned in to give Bulma a kiss. Goku and Bulma pulled apart and went to their separate bedrooms, why didn't I just tell him to come in here Bulma thought and drifted in to a peaceful sleep happy she finally got her love.

_**Sorry for the late update I had a lot of work please read and review and I should get the next chapter up in a week.**_


	8. In bed with their lovers

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

Bulma woke up at ten o'clock and walked down stairs.

"Good morning Bulma." Dr. Briefs greeted.

"Morning hun." greeted as well, and placed pancakes in front of Bulma.

"Morning mum dad." Bulma said eating her breakfast. Bulma knew Goku and Gohan were training.

"So dad what's on the to do list today?" Bulma asked.

"Well Mr. Hoshi want's to meet you in two days that's it really today's your free day." Dr. Briefs explained to Bulma.

"That's great finally no stress I think I'll play with Trunks and watch T.V." Bulma said to herself.

Three hours later in the gravity chamber. Goku and Gohan were fighting recklessly. Goku punched Gohan in the gut and kicked him in the face which sent him flying. Gohan quickly recovered and flew to punch Goku but Goku blocked it Gohan went for a kick which was also blocked Gohans arm was free which connected to Gokus jaw. Gohan then punched Goku in the gut then in the face.

"Goku Gohan foods ready" Bulma said through the microphone. Goku and Gohan raced each other to the table which Goku won.

"Come on boys your foods ready." Mrs. Briefs said putting the food in front of them. Which Goku and Gohan quickly agreed to and started eating up their food. When they were done Goku said.

"Right Champ I was thinking tomorrow we're gonna train with Piccolo so why not take the rest of the day off. So then you also can catch up with your work."

"Okay dad, at least I can catch up with my work. " Gohan said quite happy that he could do his work then leave it aside for a bit. Goku and Gohan got up and went to have a shower.

Bulma was walking past when she heard Gokus voice.

"Bulma you there?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Bulma replied.

"Can you pass me a towel and put some clothes out for me please." Goku said.

"Sure." Bulma said, Bulma got a towel and passed it to Gokus hand which was peering out of the door, Bulma got out a pair of green baggy pants, black shoes, white tank top and a black and orange Capsule Corp. Jacket. Goku didn't realise that Bulma was still in the room and bumped in to her.

"Sorry Bulma." Goku said looking in to her eyes which seemed to darken. Bulma couldn't resist the urge any more to touch him to feel him in her to make love to him. So she kissed him full on Goku was pleasantly surprised but he kissed back with the same amount of enthusiasm, they pulled back for air Goku walked to the door and closed it Bulma was sat on the bed happy to see Goku had the same idea as her. Goku met Bulmas lips for another kiss Bulma moaned at the contact which made Goku hard, Bulma realised and chuckled she grabbed his now rock hard cock which made Goku moan with pleasure. Goku took off Bulmas top, and started planting French kissing Bulma till he reached her red lace bra which he undid with ease. Goku started sucking and licking Bulmas tits and nipples he bit her nipple which she moaned even loader to and that encouraged him to keep and moving south wards. He stared kissing Bulma and removed her pants without breaking contact with Bulma. He saw her red lace knickers and gave a little laugh.

"What is it?" Bulma asked worried that it was something bed about her.

"Don't be worried Love you just got a set like knickers and bra's I bet you got more." Goku replied.

"A lot more for you my Lovely." Bulma said and caught Goku for a kiss.

"My turn." Bulma said. She put Goku sitting up straight on the head board and removed Gokus towel Goku looked at Bulma with desire Bulma just winked at Goku and started rubbing his cock. She started rubbing faster and faster then she took his crotch in her mouth and Goku was moaning louder and louder.

"Oh Bulma I'm gonna cum." Goku said alarming Bulma.

"Come in my mouth you sexy beast." Bulma said and those words drove Goku to his peek and he came in Bulmas mouth which she gladly took in and cleaned Gokus crotch for any more cum.

"My turn." Goku said and flipped Bulma over so he was on top of her. Goku started licking her jaw bone and ear lobe which he also nibbled. He made his way down to her knickers which he took off and marvelled at the beauty lying in front of him which made him hard again she looked erotic. He started licking and suckling Bulmas vagina and she kept moaning with pleasure.

"Oh Goku." Bulma moaned out. Goku stuck a finger in Bulma when she took a sharp in take of breath he stuck in two others and took in and out.

"Goku.. please.. I need you." Bulma said between moans. Goku didn't object he took his fingers out and was in between her legs.

"You look beautiful." Goku said and entered Bulma they both gasped with pleasure Goku kept thrusting in and out whilst Bulma was moaning with pleasure.

"Oh Goku faster." Bulma moaned Goku went faster and moaned himself.

"Goku."

"Bulma." They both said each others names and came at the same time. Goku fell on Bulma and rolled off Bulma lay her head on Gokus chest.

"I love you Bulma." Goku said.

"I love you to Goku and they shared a kiss and dozed off to bed.

Two hours later Gohan finished his work and drank the last of his topical juice cool finished Gohan thought, and walked to the kitchen and washed his glass and sat in the living room.

"Finished your work hun?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yes do you know where Bulma and dad are?" Answered and asked.

"Bulmas in your dads room for two hours hun." Mrs. Briefs replied smiling at what they were doing. Gohan got what she was saying and smiled.

"I'm glad they got together." Gohan commented and started chatting away with Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma was the first to get up and she was still on Gokus chest and Gokus arm was securely around her, she smiled remembering their love making session and how she never wanted to leave Goku. Goku woke from his sleep and smiled when he saw Bulma looking up at him smiling.

"It's great to wake up to such a beautiful sight." Goku commented and Bulma blushed.

"I agree as well, seeing as your fully awake." Bulma said commenting on Gokus hard crotch.

"Of course with you here I will be." Goku said cheekily claiming Bulmas lips with his own.

"I didn't you liked snogging so much." Bulma said cheekily.

"I only like it if it's you." Goku said Bulma was happy to know Goku wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Bulma kissed Goku and Goku went on top of Bulma and pushed in side of her and thrusted in and out of Bulma.

"Oh Bulma your so tight." Goku moaned.

"Oh Goku harder." Bulma moaned.

"Oh come on Baby you gonna cum for me?"

"Oh yeah you badman I'm gonna cum for you." Bulma replied connecting their lips.

"When and where?" Goku moaned out.

"On that cock of yours that's in my vagina."

"Your tight vagina."

"Oh yeah Goku hader."

"Bulma."

"Goku." They both said their lovers names and came with pleasure.

"Goku."

"Yeah Bulma."

"You ready for another round of course." Goku replied. They had sex for another seven times.

"Wow Goku you lasted longer than I thought eight times with two blow jobs and I didn't know you talked dirty." Bulma commented.

"Only when I'm with that one special person it's quite rare it only seems to come out of me when I have sex." Goku said.

"Are you hungry?" Bulma asked.

"Not really you filled my hunger." Goku replied and Bulma giggled.

"We might as well go to sleep it is 11 pm." Bulma said.

"Good idea." Goku said. Goku wrapped a arm around Bulma waist and Bulma kissed Goku.

"Good night my love." Bulma said.

"Good night to you too my love." Goku said. They both went to sleep happily thinking about the one they were asleep and how life couldn't get better.

_**I hope you guy's liked the chapter I never wrote a story especially on with lemons thanks for the people who read and reviewed and hopefully I will do the thing's you have said and a fan fiction about Bulma and Bardock I'll try and get my head around a story for you after this thanks read and review. **_


	9. Evil

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**_

Goku woke up at half six remembering training but he didn't want to leave Bulma disappointed that he wasn't there he was in a bit of a fix. Bulma stirred a bit and saw Goku up.

"You al right there Love?" Bulma asked.

"I gotta get changed to train but then I didn't want to leave you by yourself because you may get a little disappointed." Goku said. Bulma smiled at how much Goku thought about her and it showed his love for her.

"Goku you can go train I'm glad you remembered me." Goku just giggled and kissed Bulma.

"See ya later Love." Goku said and got changed, Goku didn't bother having a bath he was going to be training and was going to sweat and he was going to get late. He walked downstairs to be greeted by Gohan.

"Hey dad let's eat and go to train." Gohan said Goku came and started eating away with Gohan when they were done.

"Dad I'll race ya to Piccolo." Gohan challenged.

"Okay are we allowed to charge fire blasts?" Goku asked.

"Yes 3..2..1." And they were off Gohan was ahead for half the race but Goku shot 3 energy blasts and rushed past Gohan and Goku won.

"Hey Piccolo." Goku and Gohan said.

"Hello."

"Piccolo I figured out there's a super Saiyan 2." Goku said. Piccolo was shocked.

"A.. Super... Saiyan 2." Piccolo stuttered out.

"Yeah so I was gonna meditate while you and Gohan fight it out." Goku explained and sat on the nearby rock and meditated.

Two hours went by and Goku was still meditating and Piccolo and Gohan were still fighting. Gohan punched Piccolo in the gut and tried to punch Piccolo in the face but Piccolo dodged the punch and kicked Gohan in the hip and punched him in the face.

Bulma woke up and was sad that Goku wasn't there with her but happy that before leaving he was in a tiff about leaving her or not and looking at him the first thing in the morning makes her day. As she was about to get out of bed the window opened and someone walked through it.

"You need help." A voice said behind her.

"You what the hell are you doing here!" Bulma yelled at the voice.

"You stupid woman you never share your body with a third class especially one that's a clown." Said Vegeta.

"I love Goku and he loves me!" Bulma yelled back.

"Really you and me are alone your mother and father have gone out so I can do whatever to you." Vegeta said.

"No what about Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"I asked her and she said yes only if I stay with her tomorrow and not train which I happily said yes to." Vegeta replied.

"GOKU HELP ME!" Bulma yelled. Goku sensed a spike in Bulmas chi.

"I gotta go to Bulma." Goku told Piccolo and Gohan and used instant transmission to his room where Bulma was.

Goku saw Bulma pinned by Vegeta and Bulma was crying calling Gokus name.

"Vegeta get off of Bulma now!" Goku yelled Bulma was happy to see Goku she put on Gokus tank top which covered her till the middle of her thighs.

"Why are you here Vegeta."

"She's still my woman Kakarot." Vegeta pointed out.

"No she's not, we all got married in the Ox kings village and he sent me and Bulma the divorce papers. You signed them without realising." Goku stated and glared at Vegeta.

"How I'm no fool like you." Vegeta said back glaring at Goku.

"Ox king gave you a piece of paper and you signed it you didn't realise because you and Chichi were drunk." Goku replied back.

"Vegeta get out of here now." Bulma said.

"Kakarot she's mine get that." Vegeta said whilst he flew away back to Chichi.

"Goku." Bulma cried and hugged him. Goku hugged Bulma back.

"He's gone Bulma and I'll be here protecting you." Goku said trying to calm her down.

"Promise." Bulma said looking at Gokus eyes for the truth.

"I promise with all my heart." Goku replied locking his and Bulmas lips together, Gohan and Piccolo saw the exchange of love between the two and were happy for them. Goku and Bulma broke the kiss and looked at each other with love. Gohan and Piccolo entered through the window.

"Is everything okay it seems to be." Gohan teased.

"Heh yeah Vegeta left." Goku said laughing sheepishly and putting his hand behind his head.

"Goku you stay back with Bulma me and Gohan will go and train." Piccolo said.

"Sure guys see ya." Goku said.

"See ya." Gohan and Piccolo said, and they went back to train.

"Now where where were we?" Bulma asked Goku seductively taking off the Gokus tank top that instantly made Goku harden. Bulma realised and took off the top of Gokus gi and lead him to the bed and sat him down. She took off Gokus pants and boots and knelled in between Gokus legs, and gently stroked Gokus crotch with delight. Gokus moans seemed to encourage Bulma and she took it in his mouth and sucked it with pleasure Goku put his hands in Bulmas hair and Bulma kept sucking.

"Bulma I'm gonna cum." Goku moaned out. Bulma kept his crotch in her mouth and Goku came in Bulmas mouth and Bulma swallowed and licked his crotch once more. Before she pushed him on the bed and kissed him. Goku could taste a bit of himself in Bulmas mouth but didn't care he became hard again while Bulma straddled him and Goku pushed in side of her. They started off slow whilst getting each others rhythm and Bulma took control and Goku loved it when she took control both of them were moaning, until Goku saw Bulma getting tired and started pounding in to her.

"You like that?" Goku said in his husky tone which made Bulma shiver.

"Oh yeah I love it." Bulma replied in her own little sexy voice.

"Oh I love it when you put on your sex animal voice." Goku moaned out.

"I love it when you put on your dirty little husky voice." Bulma said capturing Goku's lips for a kiss.

"Goku."

"Bulma." Goku said and they both orgasmed. Goku lay next to Bulma and kissed her.

"You tired?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Yeah you tired me out on that round." Bulma replied.

"Let's go to sleep for a bit then." Goku said and put his arm around Bulma in a protective manner making Bulma smile and they both went to sleep.

Goku woke up five hours later happy to see Bulma still asleep. She looks adorable Goku thought. Goku just looked at Bulma content that he got his love and moved a strand of her that was in her face. Bulma smiled and opened her eyes and stared back at Goku with the same amount of love that Goku was showing they just stared at each other. Until Goku could smell food being made and started walking towards the shower and turned back to Bulma.

"Won't you join me my lovely." Bulma just laughed and got up.

"That was a bit corny don't you think." Bulma said turning the shower on.

"Maybe a little." Goku replied grabbing the strawberry shampoo and started rubbing it in Bulma's hair Goku was erect Bulma started rubbing his crotch faster and faster, once Goku was done he let his hands out of Bulma's hair, and caught Bulma's lips for a kiss and pushed her under the water to clean her hair. Bulma grabbed the shampoo bottle from Goku's hand and started putting it in his hair.

"This reminds me of when we first met and you didn't know what a bath was." Bulma whispered in Goku's ear when she was done.

"I remember but." Goku didn't get to finish his sentence when.

"But now I can do this." Bulma said pulling Goku under the water and kissed him. Once all the shampoo was out of Goku's hair. He got Bulma by the hips and started sucking and licking his way down to her breast's and got her nipple and bit it. Bulma moaned and then Goku got to her groin. "Goku." Bulma said Goku started licking Bulma's pussy and then stuck a finger in her Bulma was overcome with joy. Goku licked off the juices from his fingers and Goku grabbed Bulma by the hips and readied him self and Bulma was against the wall. Goku brought Bulma down slowly and then went quicker and quicker the quicker they were going the more they moaned Goku loved being the one who Bulma loved and Bulma loved being the Goku loved.

"Oh Goku harder." Bulma moaned out Goku listened and went harder and faster.

"Goku."

"Bulma." Goku said and they both were tired but didn't fall on the floor. Goku got the body wash and squeezed some out and put the bottle away whilst Bulma was under the shower cleaning the sweat off herself. Goku saw Bulma stepping aside and Goku put the body wash on her and scrubbed it in. Bulma washed her self and got the body wash bottle for Goku and squeezed some out and put the bottle away and started scrubbing on Goku when she was done Goku cleaned himself. They both walked out nice and clean. Goku wore his baggy green pants, white t-shirt and white sneakers. Bulma wore her Jean shorts, pink t-shirt and pink shoes. They both walked hand in hand downstairs chatting away.

"You know we should tell Master Roshi and everyone about what happened and about us." Goku said as they sat down on the couch.

"We should you know." Bulma said leaning her head on Goku's chest and putting her feet on the couch.

Gohan came 10 minutes later battered and bruised and fell on the couch because of fatigue. Goku and Bulma looked at Gohan Bulma got up and went upstairs to get a senzu bean and brought it back down. Goku was at Gohan's side, Bulma gave the senzu bean to Goku who fed it Gohan.

"You al right?" Bulma inquired.

"Yeah much better thank you." Gohan chocked out.

"Some things wrong tell me Gohan. Piccolo wouldn't let you fly over like this and you chocked out a reply." Goku said observing every move Gohan made.

"Well when me and Piccolo were sparring Vegeta came and Vegeta beat up Piccolo and then fought me I lost he stood over me with pity." Gohan said looking down at his shoes.

"What about Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"When I was getting help for Piccolo by coming here I met Mr. Popo who said he'll take Piccolo he asked if I wanted to come but I rejected. I wanted to tell you about Vegeta." Gohan explained. Goku had enough he used instant transmission and went to a empty place and let his anger out. He screamed about everything that had happened, about Vegeta coming and tring to make Bulma his again and then beating up Gohan and Piccolo. He never let go of his anger of Chichi and Vegeta in his and Chichi's bed having sex behind his and Bulma's backs that to cheating on them. He let it all out.

"Do you know where Goku could be?" Bulma asked Gohan while pacing up and down.

"Wait there's a sudden increase of energy that has to be dad it's too strong to be missed come on Bulma." Gohan said sensing where Goku could be, he grabbed Bulma and flew out to the empty fields. It would be an hour and a half's drive but fifteen minute flight but Gohan went super Saiyan and reached there in five minutes using all of his speed and energy. When they landed there were bursts of energy coming off Goku two minutes later, the whole Z gang came and Vegeta who stood far away suppressing his chi, Goku stopped and stood up everyone was astonished Goku was stronger than before much stronger than before. Bulma ran up to Goku and hugged him Gohan ran and hugged Goku as well and Goku hugged back. Bulma lightly kissed Goku on the lips.

"It's okay." Bulma said. Everyone was shocked they just saw Bulma kiss Goku on the lips except for Gohan, Vegeta was disgusted at the display.

"Bulma you kissed Goku." Yamcha said breaking the small silence.

"Well you see long story short Chichi and Vegeta cheated on us we saw them in the act and then mine and Bulms feelings just came out. Then Vegeta came and tried raping Bulma. Then he went and beat up Gohan and Piccolo then I came here and turned in to a super Saiyan 2." Goku explained waiting for everything to sink in.

"What sorry we couldn't help we were having fun whilst you were in pain." Krillin said looking at his best friend apologising.

"You don't need to apologise Krillin it wasn't your fault or any of your faults it was that joke of a Saiyan prince and his princess I'm glad the OX king was with me I swear them two are a couple of jokes I swear." Goku said they all laughed but Bulma and Gohan just looked at each other. Goku would never say that about anyone.

Then Vegeta came down in fury and rage everyone was surprised but Goku.

"I was thinking when you were coming down." Goku stated.

"Kakarot shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta I figured out your secret you were a super Saiyan 2 but then you're not." Goku riddled.

"What the hell do you mean you clown." Vegeta said.

"That's a new one well, you cheated on Bulma because you went a step higher in being a super Saiyan that's where you got the energy of I can take Kakarots woman. We can fight over her and I will win, well you would but Vegeta turn super Saiyan 2." Goku explained and gave Vegeta instructions Vegeta didn't understand what Goku was going on about so just did what he said.

"Now you see Vegeta your just buffed up you have no speed." Goku explained about Vegetas transformation.

"Shut up Kakarot I'll beat a third class like you any day." Vegeta stated.

"What about now?" Goku asked which completely got Vegeta off guard.

"Okay it is your death bed." Vegeta replied reluctantly Bulma, Goku and Gohan sensed that Vegeta did not want to fight.

"Vegeta we need all the help we can on fighting these androids, don't get carried away and do things because of your pride. Help us and fight the androids." Goku said showing pity for Vegeta.

"What's the catch Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"You help us fight these androids I am willing to put the past in the past, let bygones be bygones." Goku said nobody was surprised except Yamcha they all knew of Gokus forgiving nature. Heck he even let Raditz go and he captured his son Gohan.

"Fine Kakarot." Vegeta said not putting up a argument to cause a fight. Vegeta looked at the Z gang and then flew off.

"At least he didn't fight." Goku said as Vegeta flew away.

"What Goku we know about you forgiving everyone but that's Vegeta he practically stole your life." Yamcha said after Vegeta left.

"Well Yamcha he stole one and I gained one follow the saying.'Let bygones be bygones.' We need everyone in this war including Vegeta." Goku said, lifting 2 fingers on his head.

"Well be better get going." Goku said turning back in to his normal state and got hold of Bulma and Gohan and they vanished.

"Who knew Bulma and Goku." Tien said and the Z gang flew off.

Goku,Gohan and Bulma landed in the living room and saw Mrs and Dr. Briefs and sat down on the couch.

"Hello there." The two adults said as the three sat on the couch.

"Hi guys." Goku,Gohan and Bulma greeted back.

"Goku when are the androids coming?" Bulma asked.

"Two days." Goku replied avoiding anyone's gaze.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Dad has it been three years?" Gohan asked shell shocked.

"Unfortunately yes." Goku replied still avoiding everyone's gaze which were on him at the moment.

"Goku why didn't you remind us?" Bulma asked.

"Well I was supposed to tell you but I forgot." Goku said. "Let's be our normal selves for two days then we'll go and fight and win." Goku said trying to lighten up the atmosphere, which worked.

"Yes." Mrs. Briefs said keeping the spirit high. "food anyone?" She asked and everyone just laughed and walked to the dining table.

After everyone ate they all went to their rooms Goku was in his bed staring at the ceiling. Until Bulma came in the room, and he just stared at her he made room for her and patted the bed indicating for her to come and sleep next to him. Bulma walked to the bed and slid in and she just lay on his chest not saying a word, Goku knew Bulma was upset and she was just trying to put on her brave face.

"Bulma why are you upset?" Goku asked.

"I'm not upset." Bulma replied.

"Bulma I know you too well is it the androids?" Goku asked.

"Yes it is. Goku I don't want you to die and like Trunks said these Androids are powerful. I love you too much just to let you go Goku." Bulma said looking at Gokus eyes which were looking back at hers.

"Bulma I love you to and I promise I will try my hardest not to die." Goku said looking at Bulmas eyes and then their lips met for a loving kiss.

"I love you Goku good night." Bulma said.

"I love you too Bulma good night." Goku said and they both drifted off to sleep.

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to come out I've been really busy, but I hope you like this chapter read and review next one should be out in the next few days again sorry it took so long to come out._**


	10. Friends test their skill

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**_

Goku woke up at half six happy to see Bulma who at the moment was wide awake staring at him he kissed her and then looked at her.

"How come your up so early?" Goku asked.

"So then I could see you before you go." Bulma said and kissed Goku who then got up and walked to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He got changed and then went to Bulma who stared at him with love and passion and kissed her.

"See ya later Love." Goku said walking outside.

"See ya later Love." Bulma said behind him, she loved her little pet name which was only used in their bedroom. Goku made his way down the stairs and to Gohan.

"Good morning Champ." Goku greeted.

"Good morning Dad." Gohan greeted back they both ate and then flew off to Piccolo who was meditating.

Goku and Gohan knew not to disturb Piccolo whilst he is meditating, because it can break his concentration so Goku powered up to super Saiyan 2 and Gohan powered up to super Saiyan. They both stood in their battle stances knowing Piccolo wouldn't mind them fighting, instead of talking.

They both charged at each other Gohan went for a direct punch in Gokus stomach, but Goku saw it coming and deflected it with his arm which then punched Gohans face then stomach. Then Goku kicked him in the stomach but Gohan saw it this time and countered it with his arm which hit Goku in his gut then Gohan continued punching Goku in his gut then kicked him in the face which sent Goku flying. Goku quickly recovered charged to Gohan and punched him in the face and punched him again in the face, then Gohan tried to punched Goku in the gut but Goku blocked it and punched him again in the face. Piccolo had stopped his meditation and looked at the two go and smiled to him self and then continued to meditate.

Four hours later when the trio were training Tien Yamcha and Krillin came by.

"Hey guys." Goku and Gohan said whilst Piccolo was drinking water.

"Hey." Tien, Yamcha and Krillin greeted.

"You guys okay?" Goku asked looking at them.

"Yeah seeing as the Androids are coming in a days time we wanted to test our strength." Krillin explained to them.

"Yeah that would be awesome then we could test our strength against you guys." Gohan said supporting the idea.

"Sure it would be nice to see how much we have progressed. Piccolo you fighting?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Piccolo replied the six got in their battle stances, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo on one side and Tien Yamcha and Krillin on the other side. Then they lunged at each other Goku went to Yamcha Gohan to Tien and Piccolo to Krillin. Goku threw a punch which was blocked and then sneaked his other hand in for a uppercut and then went for a punch square in the gut. Tien blocked Gohans punch and then threw one of his own but Gohan deflected it and then countered it with one his own punches. Piccolo went and threw a punch at Krillin who blocked it and tried to kick Piccolo who easily deflected it and then Krillin used a destructo disc which missed Piccolo by a fraction.

They continued fighting until it got dark.

"We better go guys." Yamcha said.

"Wow guys you sure have gotten stronger see you in a day bye." Goku said watching the three fly away.

"See ya tomorrow Piccolo." Goku and Gohan said.

"Bye." Piccolo said and then Goku and Gohan disappeared with instant transmission.

Goku and Gohan landed in the Briefs living room startling everyone.

"I swear Goku your gonna kill me if you keep doin that." Bulma said and Goku and Gohan just laughed.

"I think we best get clean first." Goku said walking up the stairs with Gohan.

After they got had a bath and got changed they went down stairs and started eating, and then they all went to their rooms. Bulma came in the room to see no body there as Goku was coming out of the bathroom Bulma was there, so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"My aren't we passionate today." Bulma said to Goku and chuckled.

Goku pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her started kissing and sucking her neck when he reached the her top he took it off and her purple lace bra.

"So you do have more lace bras." Goku said with a chuckle.

"Yes I do and they're only for you." Bulma said. Goku sucked Bulmas breast and nibbled and bit her nipples Bulma moaned in ecstasy. Goku travelled to her lower region and took off her pants and saw how wet she was Goku took off her matching lace knickers and smiled against her clit, he just licked her she just moaned and then pushed his fingers inside of her.

"Goku please." Bulma moaned out.

"Please what?" Goku asked enjoying looking at Bulma she just shone in the midnight moon light.

"Goku... stop playing..games get your... dick in my pussy now." Bulma moaned out when Goku stuck a third finger in her. Goku loved Bulmas dirty talk.

"I love your dirty talk." Goku whispered in her ear climbing on her.

"I love it when you take charge." Bulma said and Goku slid his manhood in side Bulma and they both felt much better.

"Oh Goku faster." Bulma said aloud.

"Faster you got it Babe." Goku said going faster Bulma had loads of emotions going on in side of her, love and passion were the big ones. Her heart fluttered when Goku called her Babe.

"Goku."

"Bulma."They both came at the same time calling each others names. They both lay on the bed for a while until Goku felt a bit sleepy and yawned.

"I'm sleepy." Goku said he put his head on Bulmas shoulder and put an arm around her.

"Good night Love." Goku said planting a kiss on Bulmas lips.

"Good night to you to Love." Bulma said whilst her hand was stroking his arm. She lay there thinking about the Androids and the heart disease. My life Gokus life and Gohans have been settled in a way I guess, but I hope they won't get taken away from me they're my life and world Bulma thought before she drifted to a wonderful sleep.

_**There you go guys chapter I have no idea I really have no idea I'm glad I got it out though it was in my head for ages it was hard to type it out. Please read and review, thanks to all the readers and reviewers unfortunately I haven't started the Bulma and Bardock fan fiction. But I have an idea please tell me what you think. Bulma is the same age as Bardock they're good friends and Goku and Bulma are close Krillin, Yamcha and Goku push Bardock and Bulma together. Thank you for reading and reviewing the next one should be out in the next week because I'm really busy. **_


	11. A promise made

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**_

Goku woke up at half six happy to see a pair of blue eye's staring at him with love, he leaned and kissed Bulma. He hated getting up and then leaving Bulma and then just seeing her at night, but he knew he had to do it so then she Gohan and the world would be safe. Goku got up went to the bathroom and got changed. He went over to Bulma and kissed her.

"See ya later Love." Goku said.

"See ya later to Love." Bulma bid and gave Goku a passionate kiss when they broke the kiss for breath, Goku walked out the room and waved Bulma. He walked downstairs and met Gohan.

"Good morning Dad." Gohan greeted.

"Good morning Champ." Goku greeted back and sat down to eat. After break fast they went down to Piccolo and trained.

Goku and Gohan returned home at five o'clock because they thought they should rest for tomorrow this time Goku and Gohan landed in Gokus room, and there was Bulma and Mrs. Briefs eating strawberry cheese cakes with some ice tea. As they landed Bulma choked on her cake and Goku saved her.

"You okay?" Goku asked concern in his voice apparent Mrs. Briefs were at either side of Bulma.

"Yeah, really I told you one day you would kill me by your instant transmission." Bulma said everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"But I saved you like I always will." Goku said sheepishly looking at Bulmas eyes with passion and love. Gohan and Mrs. Briefs decided to leave the two in the room and they walked out. As the door shut Bulma threw Goku on the bed and started kissing him senseless.

"Aren't you passionate today." Goku said remembering what she had said last night.

"Yes I am you were in charge last night and I am today. Though I liked that controlling side of you." Bulma stated.

"You know I stink of sweat." Goku told Bulma.

"You'll sweat after I'm done with you any ways." Bulma told Goku and silenced him with a kiss.

Goku held Bulmas hips and Bulma kept her hands in his hair Goku took off Bulmas top without and pants without breaking the kiss for longer than a few seconds. Goku undid Bulmas bra and nibbled on her breasts. Bulma pushed Goku back so he couldn't get up she took off his top,and traced his muscles with her hand started kissing him. She hastily took off his pants,boots and boxers and gently stroked his manhood making Goku moan she stroked even harder and then took Goku in her mouth and sucked him whole. Gokus moans became louder.

"Bulma I'm gonna cum." Goku moaned out Goku came in Bulmas mouth she licked him clean and then kissed him. Bulma took off her knickers then she slid her self in Goku they couldn't ask for anything better than being there with each other. Goku helped Bulma keep the pace by keeping hold of her hips so then she wouldn't slow they went faster and harder.

"Goku."

"Bulma." They both orgasmed and lay panting and sweating Bulma was on top of Goku but they didn't mind she was light any ways. Goku wrapped his arms around Bulmas waist and gently slid himself in side of her enjoying the feeling they both were immersed in. Goku rocked Bulma and Bulma dug her nails in Gokus back by the feeling.

"Goku." Bulma moaned out when she kissed Goku Bulma reached her peak and so did Goku.

"Goku"

"Bulma" They said each others names as soon as they came and just lay there looking at each others eyes Bulma was still on top of Goku and Goku kept his arms around Bulma.

"You know Bulma I like just laying here with you." Goku said as he was still looking at Bulmas eyes.

"So do I Goku it's like."

"An escape." Goku finished off for Bulma.

"Yeah it is tell me more about this escape and about the woman that helps you with this escape. Praise her for me describe her please." Bulma said wanting to hear about her self from Gokus mouth and his mouth only.

"Well she's very mean and horrible." Goku started off But Bulma hit him on his arm and they both chuckled.

"Truthfully tell me Goku." Bulma said looking at Goku.

"Truthfully well I always thought that fighting was an escape from the world, until Gohan came I laid off fighting for a bit but then realised it was my escape. My world. Then later on I confessed feelings to this beautiful woman. Beauty is only part of the package, she's smart, laid back and fierce and great in bed may I say." Which made Bulma blush then chuckle. " Then she became my escape. My world. This woman is my Love and always will be. We will overcome any challenge and break any wall that comes between us and that is a promise. To that beautiful, great, fantastic woman Bulma Briefs, you are that woman, who is my Love." Goku stated looking in Bulmas eyes the whole time. Bulma could see the sincerity behind his voice and in his eyes she felt like the happiest woman alive hearing this from Goku. She could feel tears coming once she blinked they all came down. Goku kissed them away once he did he kissed her eye lids. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at Goku as he looked back at her with love.

"Goku promise me you will not die when these Androids come tomorrow. Please promise me Goku I want you and I can't live with out you." Bulma said practically pleading to Goku.

"Bulma if I could I would but..." Goku said but was cut off by Bulma.

"Goku you called me your world and... Please Goku just please promise me I know you can win. I need self assurance and your the only one who can give me that." Bulma said with a fresh batch of tears in her eyes. Goku couldn't bear to see Bulma like this because of him and once she let them out he kissed them away.

"Bulma I will try my hardest I will survive I will win just for you, Gohan., Trunks and Dr and Mrs. Briefs you are my family and I just can't bear to see you cry. If your gonna cry like this once I'm dead I ain't dyin." Goku declared. Bulma felt happy and self assured she knew once Goku made a promise he would fulfil it. Bulma kissed Goku with love passion and desire, as they broke it Bulma hugged Goku and hugged back.

"Thank you." Bulma said.

"For what?" Goku asked.

"For keeping that promise Goku you are my escape as well, my world, my one and only true Love." Bulma replied and Bulma and Goku went in for another kiss.

"I don't wanna eat I wanna stay here with you." Goku said.

"Good idea why don't we I wanna stay here and talk to you as well." Bulma said as Goku swooped in for another kiss.

"Why don't we Bulma." Goku said and Bulma chuckled.

Downstairs Gohan Dr and Mrs. Briefs sat down on the dining table.

"Where are Goku and Bulma?" Dr. Briefs.

"They're in Dads room." Gohan replied Dr. Briefs was happy for the couple he knew Bulma would be devastated if Goku died tomorrow, so they should spend this time together because it may be the last.

"Goku harder oh Goku." Bulma moaned out as Goku was pounding in and out of her.

"Oh yeah Baby you like that." Goku moaned out in ecstasy.

"Oh yeah I love that." Bulma said grabbing Gokus lips for a kiss.

"Goku."

"Bulma." They both moaned out at the same time as they orgasmed. Bulma was on top of Goku drawing shapes on him whilst she wondered about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Don't worry 'bout tomorrow I made a promise and I tend to stick to it plus you come with me I'm gonna go and see Kami and Mr. Popo you come as well." Goku suggested reading Bulmas mind.

"It has been some time since I saw them." Bulma said.

"Guess that's a yes." Goku said leaning up to kiss Bulma.

"I'm sleepy." Bulma said rolling off Goku whilst yawning then placed her arm around Goku to tell him to turn and he did. Then Bulma put her arms around Gokus neck and kissed him as he put his arms around her waist.

"Good night Love." Goku said.

"Good night to you to Lover Boy." Bulma said with a laugh and kissed Goku again then fell asleep in his arms. Goku was awake looking at Bulma and his  
>promise he knew he had to fulfil it and he would he had a secret weapon and a reason. With them thoughts he kissed Bulmas forhead and went to sleep.<p>

_**Hi guys sorry this one took so long you see I lost my pen drive and that had all my work on and I had 2 chapters ready for you guys and I have been really busy. I decide to not write the whole Androids saga and Cell saga but I will write the begging and the end but not all the fights. Sorry this took so long thanks for the readers and reviewers next chapter should be posted in a week. Sorry it took so long but thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	12. Saying bye to fight

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**_

Goku was up at seven o'clock today was the day may 12th three years since Trunks had come to warn me about the Androids Goku thought, and then looked at Bulma who was soundly sleeping in his arms and remembered his promise. Bulma opened her eyes to see Goku staring at her with love and passion.

"Like something you see." Bulma said chuckling and Goku caught her lips with a kiss which she gladly returned, as the kiss broke Goku got up and went to the bathroom and had a shower and brushed his teeth. As he got out of the bathroom he found his room clean and his gi and a few senzu beans in a bag out on his bed which made him smile and he got changed and then walked downstairs at seven forty five and sat down next to Gohan.

"Good morning guys." Goku greeted kindly.

"Good morning Goku." The two adults greeted Goku.

"Good morning Dad." Gohan greeted a bit nervously and Goku could sense it and then Bulma came downstairs holding Trunks and sat Trunks down on his chair.

"Good morning guys." Bulma greeted whilst sitting down.

"Good morning Bulma." Everyone greeted back and sat down eating their breakfast after breakfast everyone sat down in the living room and started chatting away, until quarter past nine when future Trunks arrived and walked inside.

"Good morning guys." Trunks said and noticed Vegeta wasn't there and that Goku and Gohan were there instead. Also that Goku's arm was draped over Bulma's shoulder and that Bulma's head was snuggled in to Goku's shoulder.

"Good morning Trunks." Everyone greeted back happy Trunks was here to give them a helping hand in the fight Bulma got up and went to give Trunks which he returned.

"Trunks sit down we have a something to explain." Goku said noticing Trunks confusion which as soon as Goku said that sentence everyone realised Trunks confusion. Trunks sat down at the arm chair whilst Bulma put her hand on Gokus for encouragement.

"Well Trunks long story short the three of us discovered Vegeta and Chichi cheating on us then we came here and then we confessed our love. Then Vegeta tried to rape Bulma which didn't work then he went and beat up Gohan and Piccolo. But now that's the past and now we've moved on when I turned in to Super Saiyan 2." Goku explained to Trunks as he waited for his reaction whilst the news was sinking in.

"Would Dad do that?" Trunks asked aloud.

"It seems so I didn't think he would but I guess I was wrong." Bulma said getting up and giving Trunks a hug.

"But Goku why did you forgive him?" Trunks asked whilst Bulma sat back down next to Goku.

"We need all the help in this fight Trunks plus we gotta move on in life even if that person has hurt us forgiveness is part of life. Everyone deserves a second chance." Goku replied.

"Oh I guess that makes sense knowing how kind you are Goku." Trunks said whilst standing up as did Goku and Gohan.

"Well we better get going come on Bulma." Goku said Bulma got up and grabbed Trunks.

"I thought we'd go to Kamis lookout drop Bulma off there it's nearest to South city plus she's got that medicine in case I need it then we'll go to Korin and get some more senzu beans." Goku explained.

"Mum you wouldn't mind taking care of Trunks would you?" Bulma asked.

"Oh don't worry about it honey give him here." Mrs. Briefs replied who grabbed Trunks and sat down with her grand son.

"That's a clever plan Dad." Gohan said.

"Yeah I have to say very well thought well we best be going now. Bye guys. " Trunks said Goku held Bulmas hand who held Gohans who held Future Trunks hand.

"See ya guys." Goku Gohan and Bulma said and in a few seconds they were gone and then appeared at Kamis look out.

"Hey guys." Goku and the others said.

"Hello Goku Bulma Gohan Trunks." Kami and Mr. Popo greeted.

"I have told Korin to have senzu beans ready for you and Bulma you are permitted to stay here for as long as you want." Kami said walking towards Piccolo. "These Androids are said to be very strong so me and Piccolo are going to fuse." Kami said everyone was stunned but Goku understood.

"Well then that means we need a new guardian of the Earth and I know the exact namekian." Goku said and vanished from sight using instant transmission.

"Hello guys I was just wondering do you know where Dende is?" Goku asked a namekian who was startled by Goku's random appearance.

"Hello Goku yes I do know where Dende is please follow me." The namekian said walking in front of Goku towards Dende.

"Dende." The namekian called out a few seconds later the namekian walked out of the house he was constructing with a bright smile as he saw Goku.

"Hello Goku." Dende greeted.

"Hey Dende if you don't mind would you be the Earth's guardian on such short notice and you really need to make your mind quick, not to pressurize you or anything." Goku said.

"Why?" Dende asked confused at the whole situation.

"Well you see the Androids are coming today, Piccolo and Kami are fusing and then there will be no Dragon Balls so we need you." Goku replied explaining the situation as short as possible.

"Elders is it okay with you?" Dende asked since they were behind him.

"Yes of course quickly go Dende and here is the homework you must complete." An elder said ushering Dende to Goku whilst passing him the homework.

"Bye." Dende and Goku said whilst vanishing.

"Bye.." The namekians said and they were gone.

Goku and Dende landed swiftly on Kamis lookout.

"Dende seeing as Piccolo and Kami have now fused can you recreate the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"Of course but I need a Dragon model." Dende replied.

"Oh yes I have one minute I'll go get it." Mr. Popo said running to get the Dragon model as he arrived he showed it Dende.

"It seems I can grant you three wishes with this Dragon." Dende said.

"That's great." Everyone said and Dende put his hands in front of the Dragons model and it started glowing and soon it was gone. "It's done." Dende said with a bright smile.

"Well we best get goin those Androids won't kill them selves even though it would help us also, Mr Popo could you collect the Dragon balls." Goku said and everyone chuckled at Goku.

"Of course Goku." Mr Popo replied

"See ya later." Goku Gohan and Trunks said Bulma ran to Goku and kissed him passionately.

"Don't worry I will keep my promise keep faith in me and I will survive." Goku said and kissed Bulma again.

"I will always have faith in you Goku never forget it and I know you will fulfil your promise." Bulma stated and kissed him Goku broke it and leaped off Kamis lookout.** I love you Goku please come back to me alive** were Bulma's last thoughts until she turned around to talk to Dende.

"Hey Korin." Goku greeted whilst floating in the sky.

"Hey Goku here the senzu beans good luck." Korin said as he threw the mini bag to Goku who put the other mini bag on his gi and the four of them went to the meeting point where the Androids will strike.

The rest of the Z gang was already there including Vegeta who was surprisingly happy to see Goku approaching them swiftly landed on the ground.

"Hey guys." Goku said.

"Hey Goku." Everyone said.

"Hello Kakarot." Vegeta said the two men held out their hands and shacked each others for respect and both smiled at each other.

" Anything new Vegeta?" Goku asked whilst everyone was chatting away with each other.

"Chichi is pregnant." Vegeta replied.

"Wow really are you gonna get married?" Goku asked.

"Of course you clown but it's gonna be small really small." Vegeta replied.

"Well invite me and make me your best man." Goku said with a huge grin.

"Only if we survive." Vegeta said grinning to himself.

"Really I got all the more reason to survive." Goku said.

"Shut it Kakarot we gotta find them Androids now." Vegeta said.

"Right guys." Goku said and stood on the rock to look like a leader and when he got everyone's attention he continued. " These Androids will have no chi because they are made of metal they must either be killed or be switched off." Goku said the last bit loud enough so only he and Vegeta who was stood beside him could hear.

"We've been idiots all along." Vegeta said out loud.

"Trunks do you know where Dr Gero's lab is?" Goku asked Trunks.

"I think so shall I go and have a look for something?" Trunks asked.

"A remote the remote that will switch off the Androids we still have a good twenty minutes before they come." Goku explained Trunks quickly understood and flew away.

"Here guys each of you take three senzu beans and Yamcha take the spares." Goku said everyone took three and Yamcha grabbed the rest.

Ten minutes later Trunks was at Dr Gero's lab and typed in the pass word since future Bulma knew it. As Trunks came in he could see the Androids arguing with Dr Gero and Trunks could see history was going to repeat itself, so he quickly grabbed a remote the Dr Gero was going to grab but looked broken but got it and flew off as quick as possible.

Five minutes later Trunks made it to the Z gang panting and out of breath.

"Here's...the remote...it looks...broken but..mum can fix..it." Trunks said out of breath Goku grabbed the remote and used instant transmission back to Kamis lookout.

"Hello Bulma." Goku said and saw Bulma running towards him and hugged her. " You missed me that much well we gotta keep you occupied." Goku said and the last part got Bulma's attention.

"What do you want me to do?" Bulma asked and got out a capsule and threw it and there came out all of Bulma's work things.

"Well this remote is a bit dead and I don't think it's because of batteries, but you wouldn't mind fixing it would you?" Goku asked and Bulma just laughed and grabbed it.

"I'll fix it but call someone up here in four hours." Bulma said examining the remote.

"Yes boss." Goku said kissing Bulma's cheek.

"The boss would like a kiss on the lips." Bulma said grinning.

"Of course never deny you bosses orders." Goku said and twirled Bulma around and gave her a full open mouthed kiss.

"Bye Goku." Bulma said as they broke apart.

"I prefer see ya." Goku said and slapped Bulma's butt and laughed whilst he went back to the Z gang.

"Bulma said that someone's gotta head back there in four hours." Goku said being his cheery self.

"I'll go." Krillin said.

"Great that settles it now let's see what the Androids are up to." Goku said but stopped and clutched his heart.

"Kakarot you need to have that medicine can you still use instant transmission?" Vegeta asked Goku mearly shook his head and went back to Kamis look out.

_**Thanks for reading and please review sorry for the late update I'll try to update quicker**_


	13. The fight begins

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**_

"GOKU!" Bulma yelled and quickly raced to Goku's side and helped him up and then Dende and Mr. Popo came Mr Popo, quickly got Goku and led him to a bed room whilst Bulma ran to get Goku's medicine. Bulma ran back to the room and sipped some medicine in Goku's mouth but he was still sweating profusely and panting. Bulma sat there holding Goku's hand and crying until no more tears were coming out.

"Bulma. Gohan. No, no come back. Come back." Goku said and Bulma's head shot up in an instant and looked at Goku.

"Bulma where are you? Gohan? Where are you guys?" Goku asked at Kamis lookout and walked around Goku saw Gohan fighting and Bulma hiding, as he was running he was too late.

"You are a fool." A cold voice said. Then he saw that Bulma had died as well and he couldn't do anything he just stood there.

"You are a fool couldn't save your love and your son." The cold voice spat at a broken Goku.

"You just stood there, looking running. But you didn't even get anywhere near them. You didn't even see what their killer or shall I say, killers looked like. It is your fault your fault. You could have saved them. Gohan your brave courageous son who you loved and said you would protect went well didn't it. Bulma your love, you claim your love said you'd save her from anything put your life on the line for her, I guess you didn't fulfil your first promise that to your love Bulma. She's gone now forever so have your great friends. No Dragon Balls to bring back anyone, you are a fail Son Goku a fail everyone's dead because you couldn't get up. You are a fail, you are a failure unless you can get up and train and win easy right?" The cold mysterious voice said as Goku was looking around for the voice.

"Don't look for me just listen train get stronger, get stronger quickly. Then beat the crap out of the Androids get up or else this dream will become reality." The voice said and disappeared Goku realised until he gets up he can fight in his dreams to get double the strength. The meditation and the strength it shall be an interesting adventure.

Bulma's head shot up and a new batch of tears were in her eyes.

"You saw everything in Kakarot's nightmare." Vegeta said standing next to Goku and Bulma nodded. "I thought so you have started your Saiyan bond with each other, when your a Saiyan you don't get married you bond. Where you can talk to each not verbally but through your heads, you can see each other's dreams, you become more determined with fights and you become stronger." Vegeta explained as he sat down next to Goku.

"Not to be rude Vegeta but why are you here?" Bulma asked and Vegeta smirked.

"Me and Krillin are here for the remote I needed to help him when he was escaping them Androids.

"The remote I fixed it two hours ago." Bulma said and lead Vegeta outside and then went to the desk outside and gave it Krillin.

"Hi Bulma." Krillin greeted.

"Hey Krillin, you've only got one shot with that remote and you must you must I repeat, be in a 15 foot proximity or else it won't work." Bulma explained and Krillin understood.

"We best be going see ya Bulma." Krillin said and jumped off Kamis lookout.

"Bye look after him." Vegets said and also jumped off Kamis lookout.

"Tell us why do you bother fighting us?" Android 17 asked.

"We fight to protect the Earth." Piccolo replied.

"A pitfall reply, you shall lose. We are stronger than anyone you have ever met. We've already showed you two of your friends flew off, and the other two are on the floor." Android 17 said, pointing towards Tien and Chiaotzu Yamcha couldn't handle it and flew towards Android 17 and tried to punch him, on the face but was blocked.

"Silly human." Android 17 said and punched Yamcha in the stomach which knocked him out.

"Well at least I'm not made of metal." Yamcha said standing up.

"That's the best you can come up with." Android 18 said. Yamcha flew towards Android 17 and threw a upper cut which missed followed by a haymaker and then a kick, this kept on going on until Android 17 got bored and kicked Yamcha. But missed Android 17 went to punch Yamcha but was hit by a masenko from Piccolo.

"Now that's not fair green bean." Android 17 spat coldly as he got up from the attack.

"Fight me then the green bean, Yamcha stand aside." Piccolo said and stood in his fighting position.

"Aaaahhhh you are confident and it looks like you're stronger than the human, this'll be fun." Android 17 said and charged for Piccolo throwing various kicks and punches, but Piccolo blocked them and threw upper cut which landed and then punched him in the stomach. Then Piccolo did a round house punch which was followed by a round house kick, which knocked Android 17 out and then Piccolo charged his demon wave and when Android 17 stood up he shot it and it hit his target. Android 18 was going to help Android 17 but was hit by Gohan's round house kick and fury of different punches and kicks once Gohan had stopped Android 18 was sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"You twerp." Android 18 said whilst trying to get up.

"You look pretty beaten." Gohan commented.

"Don't push it kid." Android 18 said stood up.

"Give up and leave earth to live on in peace live like humans do." Gohan said.

"Kid we're not humans and we don't have worthless feelings." Android 18 said.

"I'm half Saiyan half human. My dad he's a Saiyan a pure Saiyan, he cares he has feelings." Gohan said trying his hardest to recover some energy from his attack he knew this wasn't going to work.

"Wait your dads Goku." Android 18 stated.

"How did you know?" Gohan asked.

"Gero used to go on and on about him finally his son is here for me to defeat." Android 18 said and walked towards Gohan.

"You're not going to kill me because…" Gohan never got to finish his statement as Vegeta started talking to Android 18.

"You must be kidding me if you think you can defeat Gohan because after all he is a Saiyan." Vegeta said Krilin was hidden behind the rocks waiting for his chance to hit the button.

"Hah Androids are stronger shall I demonstrate?" Android 18 asked and didn't even wait for a reply because she disappeared in a flash and was behind Vegeta. Vegeta reacted by instinct and was going to turn around to block 18's punch, but 18 already hit Vegeta who was falling to the ground. Vegeta got his head out of the rubble and stood up.

"Not bad for a toaster let's go." Vegeta said and flew towards 18 and tried to punch her but was blocked, Vegeta went for a second punch but that was also blocked. Vegeta did a roundhouse kick which connected so Vegeta went for a punch which also connected. Vegeta kicked 18 on the temple on her head which sent her flying to the ground.

Krillin stood watching and found the perfect opportunity to press the button. So he stood exactly ten feet away, just as he was about he was going to press the button a energy wave approached Krillin from Android 17. Krillin dodged the wave and the remote was still in one piece.

"Krillin wait for the golden opportunity. I'll handle 17 with the others Vegeta's got 18." Gohan said and flew off to fight 17.

18 got up from the floor and flew to Vegeta who stood his ground floating in the sky. 18 flew and kicked Vegeta but Vegeta blocked and was going to punch 18 but 18 blocked the incoming punch. Krillin stood watching the fight until Vegeta was thrown his way and a energy beam hit Vegeta in the back. Android 18 flew towards Vaegeta and Krillin was going to press the button but he remembered what Bulma said. 'one shot.' One shot and two Androids 15 foot proximity what the hell do I do Krillin thought. Vegeta caught on to what Krillin was thinking and stood up, Vegeta signalled for Krillin to run to 17 now so Krillin did. Vegeta ran towards 17, Gohan punched 17 but was blocked Yamcha went for a dirty kick behind 17's head but 17 moved out of the way. 18 charged her chi blast and as soon as Vegeta stopped she let it go but Vegeta moved out of the way and dust clouded over, and then there was a helicopter moving hectically as if there was a grave danger. Vegeta looked up and so did everyone else Gohan flew up with Piccolo in tow and stopped a helicopter.

"Um excuse me but why is everyone acting like there's a.." Gohan couldn't finish his sentence as the man quickly answered his partially asked question.

"There's this green thing I don't know what the hell it is but it's eating up people sorry but I have to go I don't want to die bye. Before I forget it was looking for a challenger, he told me too scout for a challenger. That is why he let me go by now." The man said and the man at the front flew off west. Gohan and Piccolo stood and there for a while and then flew back down.

"Apparentely there's a green thing eating up people I have no idea what it is we n..." Gohan was cut off for the second time that day but this time by Android 17.

"Hmp him I thought Gero would have killed him future boy did you see any random killings by people getting eaten or something?" 17 Asked Trunks who scratched his face.

"No not really you and her killed everyone." Trunks replied.

"18 remember Gero going on about that oh so powerful being he called Cell he has been going around trying to gain his perfect form. I want to go and have a punch you wanna come?" 17 asked 18.

"Come on then." 18 said and they flew off together and Z fighters stood there.

"I'm going to check up on Dad." Gohan stated and flew off the rest of the Z gang did as well. They arrived fifteen minutes later and walked to the room where Goku was and they saw Bulma fixated on the TV.

"Bulma.." Yamcha was cut off by Bulma.

"Shut up sit down and watch this guys." Intrigued the whole Z gang sat down and looked at the TV.

"As many people there's a green monster going around destroying people's houses and eating them. We do not know what this monster is but we must say be careful in the streets. Wait look." The news reporter said pointing towards a green thing. "That is the monster and two very brave people have showed up to defeat him."

"That's Android 17 and 18." Krillin said.

Android 17 and 18 stood there it looked as if they were talking to the green monster who yet has not got a name. 17 looked up and just shot the camera with an energy beam.

"What the hell you toaster!" Vegeta yelled at the TV and hit the Tv with his own energy beam and slumped down on the chair. As Vegeta sat down Goku started having difficulty breathing and started sweating profusely. Bulma got up and got the medicine whilst Gohan and Vegeta held down Goku's arms as they started moving Bulma got the medicine and got it in Goku's throat. Goku calmed down but his breathing stopped. Bulma checked Goku's pulse rate for a minute and let out a few tears, but stopped as she saw Goku's eyes fluttering open.

As Goku opened his eyes Bulma swung her arms around Goku.

"Goku." Bulma said as she stroked his hair as she let him out of the hug Gohan ran up to Goku and hugged him.

"Hey guys." Goku croaked out and Bulma passed Goku some water, which he gladly swallowed everyone crowded around the bed as Goku drank the water.

"Right from what I heard from you guys it seems that this Cell character is strong but something also seems off. It seems to me that the Androids were lured in to this trap let's say. Tell me everything that happened in the battle." Everyone chipped in and told Goku what happened.

"In a way the news reporter needed a fighter came to you guys and the Androids go and fight. Cell needed them for something think tactically." Goku said. "What happened to Gero's lab?"

"Nothing wait I got it come on Gohan let's go." Trunk said and Gohan followed. As they left the rest of the Z gang went over a plan.

_**Sorry for the late upload I'm on a huge writers block, I'm confused and anything that I write I scrap it. I know this chapter isn't very long I intended to make it longer but I didn't know what to write. I'll try to upload as quick as possible thanks for the support please read and review.**_


	14. Cell is here

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

"Here they are." Trunks yelled coming in through the window ten minutes later with a bunch of papers quickly handing them to Goku, who skim read them and passed them over to Bulma and everyone crowded around her.

"This makes no sense." Tien said walking back to the wall where he was stood at before. Krillin walked back towards the TV and put the android shutting on the stand walking away to the balcony. Bulma was trying to make sense of things in her head and Goku could sense her thinking process so let her continue, Goku was going to say something but Cell came on TV and everyone turned their attention to the TV.

"Come here you insolent creatures." Cell exclaimed the reporter hesitantly went towards Cell with the cameraman in tow.

"Now I'm sure everyone is watching now keep on watching." Cell ordered. Cell walked towards a battered Android 17 and sucked him in himself by his tail, 20 seconds later Cell had transformed ( A/N, I can't go in to a lot of detail on Cell because I'm in the library and people are waiting for the computer. If you don't know what he looks like here's a link.  . /imgres?q=cell+transformation+2&num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=MzsUuOlHH6fQYM:&imgrefurl= wallpaper/446391/&imgurl= th &w=450&h=338&ei=7d5DUMrKBoGm0QWC94GADg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=191&vpy=152&dur=1545&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=105&ty107&sig=113207858329994617434&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=201&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:73)

"What the hell!" Yamcha yelled standing up. Whilst everyone gasped but Goku continued watching in interest.

"Aaaahhhhh yes I'm oh so closer to my perfect form." Cell proclaimed looking himself up and down. The reporter gulped and stumbled back a bit bumping in to the camera man who fell over. "Now everyone just watch me become my ultimate form." Cell turned around and was surprised to see Goku standing in front of a battered Android 18.

"Goku what are you doing there?" Bulma asked when she saw Goku, tears welling up in her eyes as different thoughts entered her mind none of them pleasant. Krillin had also disappeared Bulma noted.

"You must be Goku." Cell greeted.

"And your Cell my guess is." Goku said standing in front of Android 18 who was on the floor trying to get up.

"Yes how do you know my name?" Cell asked walking towards Goku.

"I saw papers on you from Dr Gero. I took them and then learned about you but it was written that the project never took place. So I never paid it any mind." Goku replied.

"Good but most of them were ideas so you do not fully comprehend my abilities." Cell stated.

"Why don't you show me?" Goku asked and looked up to see Krillin flying in as he did so Cell took the opportunity to punch Goku in the gut. Goku didn't have time to react as Cell landed a punch on Goku's jaw.

"This is only part of the power I wield." Cell commented looking at his hands. By this time Krillin had arrived and was with Android 18.

"Krillin take 18 away from here and I'll make sure our guest here doesn't do anything destructive." Goku ordered, Krilin nodded and walked over to 18. When Krillin reached 18 he brushed away some of her hair and wiped some dirt off of her face. Once he did that he picked her up bridal style and lifted off the ground.

"You think it will be as easy as that?" Cell inquired laughing when he saw Krillin freeze.

"I thought not." Cell jumped up in the air to Krillin but Goku kicked Cell in the stomach sending Cell flying in to the boulder behind him.

"Go now." Goku commanded Krillin nodded and flew off with 18 cradled in his arms. Goku charged towards Cell who was getting up from the rubble.

"Pathetic fool." Cell yelled. "You will not stop me from getting my perfect form." Cell also charged towards Goku and threw a punch towards Goku's jaw which hit but Goku quickly rebounded, Cell threw another punch which Goku dodged sending a kick towards his stomach which connected. The kick sent Cell sprawling towards another large boulder which came crashing down, Goku looked at Krillin who was at least fifty feet away not far enough Goku thought. Goku was about to fly to Cell but grabbed his heart the pain had come again, damn why now I could defeat him now if I wanted to. As Goku looked up he saw Vegeta next to Cell. Cool Vegeta should be able to handle Cell Goku said looking on at the scene in front of him.

"Why is it you strive so hard to gain that pathetic android when you know you will be defeated?" Vegtea asked Cell with his arms crossed. Cell had regained his composure and stood up looking down at Vegeta.

"To gain my perfect form." Cell replied Vegeta just and gave a grin towards Cell.

"So you'd be stronger than you are right now which isn't much." Vegeta stated sighing. "What a disappointment I was looking forward to a fight." Vegeta charged towards Cell and punched him in the gut quickly transforming in to super saiyan 2, which was still not perfected Goku noted kneeling on the ground. Vegeta stood over Cell's crouched body with an energy beam.

"This is it for you." Vegeta stated Cells breathing quickened whilst he thought of something to say to save his life.

"Wait Vegeta… I…y…You wanted a fight let me get android 18 and then you can have a fight one that was worth letting me go." Cell stated Vegeta contemplated the offer he wanted to see the results of his training more than anything.

"Fine go but come back here." Vegeta agreed and turned his head letting Cell fly over to Krillin but before Cell did he charged towards Cell and punched Goku in the chin then the jaw, sending a roundhouse kick towards his stomach sending Goku flying backwards lying in the ground coughing up blood.

"Vegeta what are you doing you had him!" Goku yelled Vegeta flew over as Goku was trying to get up. Vegeta landed on the ground and looked at Goku replying.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans you do not dare yell at me." Goku grunted as he regained his footing.

"Vegeta you had him you could easily have finished now look. Krillin won't be near the lookout we're at least an hour's flight away. The Earth won't be safe till Cells gone Vegeta you may not care about us but think, Chichi will not be safe after you after all of the fighters are gone Chichi will be next." Goku stated hovering in the air letting the entire information sink

in then flying off in the direction of Cells energy.

"What the hell's Vegeta doing!?" Yamcha yelled asking Piccolo who just shook his head in disappointment sighing out loud, everyone turned their heads towards Piccolo who they guessed knew the answer.

"What is it Piccolo" Gohan asked who had been silent ever since Goku had gone, sitting next to Bulma who was holding Gohans hand for comfort.

"Vegeta wanted to test his strength. He was looking forward for a fight for the past the three years, Goku was out of the question for him. He wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by." Piccolo explained Gohan shook his head knowing Vegeta was most likely was thinking along them lines.

"What about dad we need to help him?" Gohan asked looking at the TV.

"Goku needs help but there's not much we can do, the medicines finished and the pain he feels will be go with rest, the medicine just boosts the recovery time that's all." Trunks replied looking at the ground thinking how they could help.

"I took a sample of the medicine and was making some more I'll need half an hour to complete the process. But even if we give Goku the medicine, he needs to be here and take the rest as well." Bulma said turning her gaze to Trunks, who nodded his head after thinking what Bulma had said through.

Goku had caught up to Cell by now, and could see him kick Krillin to the ground with 18 in his arms. Good he hasn't got 18 yet, but I don't have enough energy to have a head on fight Goku thought. Goku looked behind him and saw a helicopter with a news team boarded on coming in to view. Cell flew towards Krillin who had loosened his grip on 18s waist by now. Goku let his body relax and then went in to a battle stance get Cell in to sight.

"Kame.." Goku started letting his chi gather in his hands creating a blue sphere. Cell continued his flight towards Krillin not sensing Gokus energy.

"..Hame..." The blue sphere of chi spiralled in Gokus hands, Cell stopped in his flight sensing a spike in Gokus energy. Cell turned his head and saw Goku fear took over him but made sure not to let it show, after all he had fallen down when he had done nothing indicating he was in pain.

"..Ha!" Goku yelled using instant transmission to go to Cell and let the kamehameha go. This action caught Cell off guard; leaving him unprepared to face the instant transmission kamehameha wave. As Cell was engulfed in the wave Krillin got up and so did 18 who by this time had regained consciences. The helicopter was hovering above the scene but Goku could still make out parts of what the reporter was saying. Vegeta landed next to Krillin and looked at Goku with a displeasing look. Always coming to the rescue Kakarot, we'll see about that next time. I won't let you beat me this time. In strength I am still stronger than you even if you are in pain at this moment.

"Come on Goku you can do this!" Yamcha yelled cheering Goku on from the TV. Everyone else also seemed entranced by the TV, that it seemed like everything would finally be over and they could finally relax. Bulma was holding Gohans hand very tightly whilst Gohan was doing the same to Bulma. Both saying in their minds you can do this we love you.

Goku stood rooted to his spot watching his kamehameha wave destroy Cell. Inch by inch, cell by cell. As the kamehameha wave slowly starting fading and finally stopped, there was no more Cell Goku thought happily falling on to the ground in a heap. Krillin quickly ran to Gokus side whilst 18 and Vegeta, just stared at Goku in amazement he did it they thought. A sight of green caught Vegeta eye but he dismissed it.

"Yes he did it!" Yamch yelled jumping in the air whilst everyone else let out a sigh of relief. Bulma and Gohan loosened their grips on their hands and smiled at each other, whilst Bulma hugged Gohan which Gohan kindly returned.

"Something's wrong." Dende stated causing everyone to stare at him.

"What is it Dende?" Gohan asked asking the question on everybody's mind.

"I don't exactly know what it is but even Goku knows something's wrong." Dende replied causing everyone to look at the TV to see Goku.

"He looks fine except for the fatigue he's experiencing." Trunks commented.

"No when dad wins anything or somebody he always laughs or cheers or smiles. But dad here, he, seems to be thinking something over." Gohan explained Bulma nodded her head staring at the TV, please Goku be alright Bulma thought.

Goku lay on the ground looking at the sky and then at the ground. Something's wrong there's still an energy that's evil Goku thought trying to get up.

"Hey Goku that was awesome." Krillin exclaimed helping Goku but Goku had a distant look in his eyes.

"Krillin take 18 to the lookout something is wrong." Goku ordered. Killin looked at Goku and saw he was thinking something through, so decided not to argue and ran to 18. But during his run a chi blast came his way which he dodged, but as he looked up he saw big fake smile looking at him, with 18 in his tail whilst he was laughing like a maniac. Krillin stood rooted to the spot the shock events overpowering him that he couldn't move. Vegeta also stood in shock alongside Goku.

"Perfect." Cell said once his transformation had happened. (AN: Still in the library hope your enjoying the story and yeah here's a picture for anyone who doesn't know or forgot what perfect Cell looks like  /images/00/01/17/12/perfect-cell_ .)

"I am finally at my best I am, perfect." Cell proclaimed looking at himself.

"What just happened?" Tien asked asking the question everyone was thinking.

"Cell a cell had remained correct Dende?" Bulma asked drawing all the attention up on herself and Dende, who smiled impressively at her and nodded his head.

"What do you guys mean?" Yamcha asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Going over Dr. Geros file on Cell it gives the idea that every Cell must be destroyed on Cell. What happened on TV just proves it and in Gokus current state he won't be able to beat Cell, and Vegeta he's not strong enough at the moment to face off Cell." Bulma explained letting all the information sink in then turning her head to the TV.

Goku stood unsteadily looking at Cell through his blurred vision, I can't black out now, not now Goku thought to himself clutching his heart. Cell looked at all three of the warriors present and put on a smile walking towards Krillin.

"Lucky boy you're the first to get a taste of my strength and speed." Cell stated and charged towards Krillin who he punched in the gut, sending him flying to Goku who quickly caught Krillin and helped him stand. I only blinked and he had already punched Krillin this guys quick and strong.

The helicopter went lower down because Cell was gesturing at them to come down.

"Y...yes." The reported said in a weak voice.

"I believe everyone would be watching at this time. Now I shall be holding a tournament for all those who think they can defeat me. You have just witnessed a mere fraction of power that I held in that punch. The tournament shall be held in nine days west of the wastelands. If anyone from Earth is able to defeat me then I shall leave Earth and it's nearby planets alone. But if not." Cell stopped and chuckled darkly. "Let's say no one shall be able to tell the other, of the events that transpired here today." Cell announced the reporter; cameraman and pilot gulped loudly causing Cell to laugh.

"Goku I hope to see you there so I can obliterate you in to tiny pieces. You are the strongest out of your friends, but not against me I am perfect." Cell stated and flew west. Towards the wastelands, the helicopter flew off leaving the trio go over the events that just transpired.

"Come on Goku we need to get you to the lookout." Krillin announced picking Goku up and flying off with Vegeta in tow.

One hour later.

Krillin landed on the lookout and carried Goku to the room where everyone was crowded in, talking amongst themselves about the events that had just transpired on TV. Bulma and Gohan saw Krillin and Goku and made room so Krillin could place Goku on the bed. Bulma handed Krillin a senzu bean and he thanked her. Bulma sat on the right hand side of Goku whilst Gohan sat on the left hand side. Bulma moved her hands along Gokus forehead moving the strands of hair that were covering his eyes. Letting a genuine smile cross her lips. Everyone watched the display of affection happily content that Goku was still alive.

Minutes later Vegeta stood at the doorway but as soon as he came he received cold glares from everyone.

"What the hell were you thinking Vegeta!?" Bulma asked in a cold voice one that no one had heard before, but knew that they never wanted to hear it again especially if it was aimed at them. Vegeta just grunted as a response.

"A grunt isn't going to cut it this time Vegeta, you need to answer you risked Gokus life in that moment. If Cell had reacted quicker he would've easily had Goku and killed him like ripping a piece of paper." Bulma stated in the same voice it wasn't loud but it had an edge to it and a thin patience.

"Kakarots alive though isn't he." Vegeta replied turning his back to everyone and walking away. Bulma walked towards Vegeta when he was standing outside the lookout.

"Don't walk away from me!" Bulma yelled grabbing Vegeta from the shoulder and turning him around.

"How dare you touch me." Vegeta whispered in a warning voice. Bulma just laughed.

"How dare I touch you? What about when you touched me and tried to rape me?" Bulma asked Vegeta by now everyone was present and were looking at the spectacle in front of them.

"I am the..." But before Vegeta could continue Bulma cut him off.

"Prince of all Saiyans I can do whatever I please." Bulma said in a Vegeta like voice everyone present couldn't help but stifle their laughter.

"So what if you're the prince that doesn't give you any right to put Gokus life, every single person living in this world's life on the line, just so you could test your strength!" Bulma exclaimed at this point, her face was red in anger and her hair which was tied up was coming loose.

"Shut up woman I've had enough of your shit." Vegeta exclaimed pulling his fist back and then cutting it through the wind towards Bulmas face. Gohan sensed the punch and quickly ran and grabbed Vegetas fist, which was centimetres away from Bulmas face. Everyone gasped at the sudden punch that nearly hit Bulma. Bulma stood there her eyes staring at Vegetas fist that nearly hit me, thank you Gohan for saving me Bulma thought. Gohan was hovering off the ground holding Vegetas fist in the air making sure it did not hit Bulma.

"Only 'cause dads not here doesn't mean you can harm anyone especially Bulma." Gohan stated in the air looking Vegeta in the eyes daring him to do anything. Vegeta pulled his fist back and snarled at Gohan and stated.

"Even if Kakarot was here I would have hit her. He would have even forgiven me afterwards knowing that fool." As Vegeta finished everyone just glare at him making Bulma the first one to speak up.

"Goku only forgave you because I had told him, to when he went super Saiyan 2 I didn't just kiss him I spoke to him. Goku still has not fully forgiven you nor have I. I have tried to forgive you, but what you did and what you have done has made it very difficult, for me to forgive." Bulma turned around and walked inside to where Goku was sleeping. But before Bulma stepped inside Vegeta spoke up.

"I don't care if you haven't forgiven me. I am the prince of all Saiyans I don't need forgiveness from the likes of you." With that said Vegeta flew off towards Chi Chi and Bulma walked towards Goku. Deep down Vegeta I wish you would have apologized now nothing will be the same Gohan thought, looking up to see Piccolo looking down at him with a small smile on his lips.

"Come on how about a little spar?" Piccolo suggested and Gohan nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Piccolo." Gohan said his smile growing larger that Piccolo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, just like his father Piccolo thought and with that the spar had begun. All the Z fighters including Dende and Mr. Popo sat down and watched the two battle.

**_Hey guys sorry for the long wait I just finished my January exams yay and I only have the small ones coming up in February. Oh well. Also got some good news I've finally got my Goku and Bulma mojo back, and it's all thank to watching Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and watching Goku and Bulma AMVs. Anyway hope you like the chapter read and review, and if you want tell me some of your ideas so I can put them in the story because I still have some writers block unfortunately. But not as bad as before. See you guys peace._**


	15. A break

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z **

Bulma sat down on the bed leaning her head on the headboard whilst holding Gokus hand, Goku seemed to sense the warmth and squeezed Bulmas hand letting a smile come over his features. Bulma couldn't help but giggle it's like being a teenager again but having your true love next to you, Bulma sighed closing her eyes letting her thoughts wonder away to Goku and to what the future may hold.

"COME ON GOHAN!" Krillin cheered jumping to his feet as he saw Gohan go super Saiyan and punch Piccolo in the gut making him double over. Gohan took this chance to pummel Piccolo with various kicks and punches, finally ending up with Gohan giving a swift karate chop on Piccolos back sending him rocketing down to the ground. Gohan landed on the ground taking a deep breath going back to his base form. Piccolo steadily got up from the floor and stood up looking at Gohan in amazement, that was only a fraction of his true power he may be as powerful as Goku.

"Wow that was awesome Gohan." Krillin commented walking over to Gohan who was standing on the spot with a large smile plastered on his face. Piccolo walked over to Gohan and patted Gohan's arm, giving a small smile then walking away. Gohan continued smiling and asked Mr Popo.

"Mr Popo where's the shower?"

"Opposite Gokus' room." Mr Popo replied walking over to the bucket of water which was near the pillar.

"Thanks Mr Popo." Gohan said walking past Mr Popo and along the corridor and stopped as he reached Goku's room. I should check up on dad Gohan thought so he opened up Goku's door. As Gohan opened the door he saw Bulma holding Goku's hand, with her eyes closed muttering things under her breath, I hope Bulma's okay Gohan thought walking up to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma you okay?" Gohan asked sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for a response. Bulma's eyes slowly opened whilst a smile came across Bulma's features when she felt Goku's hand in her own, it grew even larger when she saw Gohan at the door.

"I'm fine Gohan." Bulma replied looking at Gohan who nodded in response, and smiled in relief, Bulma stroked Gokus hand reassuring herself that Goku was next to her.

"How are you Gohan?" Bulma asked letting her eyes roam over Gohans blood ripped gi. Gohan got off the bed and replied saying,

"I'm perfectly fine all I need is a quick shower." Bulma nodded and instructed Gohan to follow her.

"Follow me Gohan I'll give you a pair of clothes." They walked outside where everyone was gathered towards Bulmas makeshift lab where she made the androids remote.

"How many clothes do we need Bulma?" Gohan asked looking at the suitcase she had brought with herself.

"I guess I didn't realize how I many picked up when you guys left and I went back home." Bulma replied sheepishly giggling with Gohan. Bulma took out a plain black t shirt, khaki shorts and orange boxers with algebraic equations written over them.

"Thank you." Gohan said blushing a little. Bulma giggled a little and said.

"No problem, there's a pair of shoes and socks where Goku is and I've got some homework for you to finish as well. Do it when you feel like." Gohan nodded and went to the bathroom.

"How's Goku?" Yamcha asked slowly walking towards Bulma.

"He's fine he'll wake up soon." Bulma replied cleaning up her makeshift laboratory.

"I'm sorry Bulma." Yamcha apologised looking at the floor in shame. "I shouldn't have cheated on you when we were together, the fame of being a baseball player and all the ladies got to me and..and…. I'm sorry." Bulma stopped her cleaning and looked at Yamcha with a sad look in her eyes.

"When our relationship ended I fell for Vegeta. Maybe it was the bad boy attitude that I always ended up falling for, or the fact that he acted a little differently with me at the begging, or the pink shirt." Bulma said giggling a little with Yamcha who was now able to meet his eyes with hers. "Whatever it was I fell for it. I forgave you a while ago Yamcha." The two smiled at each other and Yamcha asked.

"Do you have any regrets in our relationship?" Bulma thought deeply and then replied.

"One, I wish I would have made my wish when I was younger, to give me my true love then none of this mess would have happened." Yamcha nodded his head agreeing with Bulma.

"See ya later Bulma and, thank you" Yamcha said walking away when he was gone Bulma sighed and continued to clean up.

"Hello mother." Trunks greeted as he walked in to Gokus room sitting down on the bed leaning his head on the headboard.

"Hey Trunks." Bulma greeted sitting down on the other side of Goku holding his hand in hers, they sat in silence for a while until Trunks asked.

"You really love him don't you mother?" Bulma looked at Trunks who was still fathoming the information and smiled at him.

"I do." Bulma answered Trunks nodded his head in acceptance.

"I shouldn't be surprised; in my timeline you always were different when we spoke about Goku. When I was younger you said he held a deep part of your heart, I didn't understand what you meant at that time but now I know." Trunks placed his hands on his legs and sighed.

"I am happy for you mother I'm just sad about father." Bulma turned her head to look at a solemn looking Trunks.

"We all are. He's just so complex to understand he changes so much." Trunks nodded and at that time Gohan walked through the door with two plates of food.

"I thought you'd guys would be here. I got you guys some food you haven't eaten since breakfast." Gohan walked to Trunks giving him his plate and walked over to Bulma giving her a plate.

"Thanks Gohan." Bulma said taking the offered plate of food.

"Thank you Gohan." Trunks said as Gohan walked to the table picking up the homework which was set for him.

"No problem." Gohan said observing the pile so I've got maths and science what about English Gohan thought.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Bulma asked taking a bite of the chicken on her plate.

"There's only maths and science here and it's only half the amount I usually do." Gohan replied turning to look at Bulma.

"You just fought for the fate of the world Gohan I'm not going to bombard you with work." Bulma explained to which Gohan nodded his head happily.

"Sit down and do your work here Gohan." Trunks said knowing the amounts of work Chi Chi gave; Gohan sat down on the chair and started his work.

"Done." Gohan proclaimed leaning his head on the chair and closing his eyes.

"Well done. Come here and lie down on the bed for a bit you need some sleep." Bulma said gesturing to Gohan to come lay down with her which he complied to and lay between Goku and Bulma with Trunks on the other side who was already fast asleep.

"It's a good thing this bed is king size." Gohan gently remarked with a chuckle from Bulma as she gently stroked Gohans hair as he fell asleep.

Bulma smiled as she was falling asleep I hope everything will be alright and we can be like this again, Bulma thought before finally closing her eyes dreaming of the upcoming days.


	16. Aftermath

Goku's eyes fluttered open scanning his surroundings, a smile gracing his features as he saw his family sleeping. Gently lifting himself up he exited the bedroom and made his way outside. The cool crisp air blew through his hair causing a slight shiver; looking up at the stars a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body keeping him warm from the cold.

"Aren't you cold?" Bulma asked leaning her head on Gokus back awaiting his response.

"Not much." Goku replied turning his body round so he was looking at Bulma. He gently caressed Bulmas cheek lightly pecking her lips.

"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked as Goku let go of Bulmas hand letting out a short sigh.

"I should have ended it with Cell right then and there but I was weak." Goku replied looking away from Bulma his cheery side disappearing in to a solemn Goku. Bulma hugged Goku tightly her grip tightening as not to let Goku escape from her arms.

"It's not your fault you weren't well. You did good Goku please don't beat yourself up."Bulma soothed Goku stroking his hair. Goku stepped back to look at Bulma and smiled, Bulma smiled back at Goku running her hand through Gokus hair attempting to straighten it.

"No matter how many times you run your hand through my hair it'll never change Bulma." Goku joked, Bulma lightly hitting him as she walked to the edge of the lookout Goku following in tow.

"Remember when I was scared of flying with you? Because I was scred of heights and how fast you used to fly on the nimbus cloud" Bulma asked looking over the edge of the lookout to view the clouds.

"You still are." Goku said laughing. Bulma turned around to shout at Goku but didn't realise how close their proximity was so she stumbled backwards. Goku held her hand before she fell off but couldn't help a smirk escape his lips Bulma suddenly became scared.

"Whatever you're thinking Goku don't do it or else." Bulma threatened closing her eyes in fear.

"I just wanted to see if you're still scared of heights." Goku innocently said letting go of Bulmas hand, Bulma screamed as fell down the watch tower cursing at Goku who was laughing.

"Come on Bulma stretch a bit; enjoy the cool wind blowing through your hair." Goku said as he jumped as well catching up to Bulma.

"Enjoy the cool wind! You better watch out Goku you are so getting it after this!" Bulma yelled attempting to hit Goku who was laughing at Bulmas antics.

"Nimbus!" Bulma yelled, a yellow cloud made its way to Bulma however Bulma went straight through it.

"What the hell!" Bulma exclaimed Goku continued laughing at Bulma who was in distress.

"Maybe if you weren't being mean to me nimbus would have accepted you." Goku announced Bulma looked at Goku and shot daggers through her eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't let go of me I wouldn't have been mean to you." Bulma declared with that Goku went closer to Bulmas side holding on to her; Bulma quickly latched herself on to Goku suddenly their flight slowing.

"I'll hold you again if I let go." Goku announced as their flight stopped with them lying on the floor, Bulma lay on top of Goku hugging him tightly a soft breeze blowing through the night.

"Let's just stay here the night." Bulma said drawing circles on Goku's chest making him laugh a little.

"I thought you were going to punish me for letting go of you." Goku said putting his arms behind his head to be more comfortable. Bulma sat up on Gokus stomach putting her finger on head in a contemplative pose.

"Your punishment is to be my bed tonight." Bulma announced stretching on top of a laughing Goku. "Now stop laughing your uncomfortable."

"Okay." Goku said looking up at the sky as Bulma fell asleep on top of him. I wonder if she's comfortable Goku thought looking at Bulma whilst she peacefully slept on Goku. He continued to look at Bulma till his eyes eventually fell heavy causing him to drift off to sleep.

**AN: It's been a long time. I even forgot about this story I wonder how many people are still seeing if I'm updating it, I'll try to finish it without rushing it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
